A NaLu Story
by Rae-Tan
Summary: Series of oneshots with our favorite pairing! 9 days for 9 stories varying from AU, Earthland, Ages young and old. Shine, Wander, Gratitude, Transformation, Smoke, Need, Glory Days, Happy, Cold. Pairing is NaLu, minor characters and pairings included but not much. Warnings: Language and Lemon, pay attention to chapter ratings.
1. Shine

**Welcome to my new story! This is just a bunch of NaLu oneshots for the NaLu week (very late I know)**

 **Anyways I did all of the days and these are my first NaLu posts so I hope I kept them in character.**

 **Just to get us rolling I'm posting the first two days**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bonus day**

 **Shine**

 **T**

Lucy sat at her usual coffee shop, taking in the aromatic scent of caffeine floating in the air. She tucked a stay strand of her bright blonde hair behind her ear that was obstructing her view from the book against her table. She would wait like this after her shift at the local bar Fairy Tail and soak up the sun by the window while becoming engrossed in her novel. Some days she wouldn't have the joy of letting her skin bathe in the warm sunlight as it was early summer and storms were often. Dark clouds would cover the sky and cool water would fall. This would cause her dearly beloved sun to hide away behind it, and yet she couldn't help herself by enjoying days like those as well.

Because in fact when the sun would hide away, she loved to grab a book that would fit the mood. There was no point reading a book filled with love and adventure on a gloomy day, or read a sad and heart wrenching book on a sunny day. So she sat with a content smile as she read her favorite adventure book. "Lu-chan! I'm sorry I'm late!"

Lucy looked up from her book to see her blue haired friend Levy walk towards her with an exhausted expression. Her orange tank top was tucked into her black high waisted shorts, blue hair in a ponytail, and her orange converse were on her delicate toes. She looked adorable, and seeing as she was also her best friend Lucy couldn't help but think that all the time. "It's okay Levy! How was your class?"

"Amazing! However my professor wouldn't stop talking about the recent findings of Latin scriptures and how he wanted to obtain some copies to translate himself! Before I knew it thirty minutes had passed after we were supposed to be dismissed and that's why I was so late! Forgive me Lu-chan, I hope I didn't make you wait too long!"

Lucy waved the thought away with a calm smile, "You're always forgiven. Don't worry about it!"

The bluenett sighed in relief as she relaxed against the table, enjoying the warmth of the sun like her friend. "So where's Natsu?"

Lucy smiled shaking her head at where in fact the hot headed man had run off to. "Gray said they had something to settle and went to the field to fight about it."

Levy's eyes brightened and she stood up abruptly, "Then let's go watch them! Come on it might be fun!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend's spontaneous eagerness but gathered her things regardless. "You only want to go because you know Gajeel is there as well."

The woman flushed bright red at his name and pouted, turning her face away from Lucy as the blush gathered upon her expanded cheeks. "Shut up…" she mumbled.

The two women made their way to their respective cars and soon found themselves walking into the universities soccer court. The evening had changed the bright sunny sky into a warm fitting sky filled with reds, yellows, and oranges, and soon the sun would be setting. "Fucking hell Flame Dick can you just give up already?"

Lucy and Levy collectively sighed at the peaceful silence that was interrupted by the usual banter between two of their good friends Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. "Ha! Take that Ice Princess! Think you can make it to my goal in time!?"

Lucy took their usual seat on the field bench and watched the two running across the field with vigor. Natsu had just scored a goal into Gray's net and now Gray was racing down the field with the ball towards Natsu's. Within second's Natsu took a dive and swiped the ball from underneath Gray's cleats, sending the ball off to the side. Natsu's laughter vibrated in the air as he laughed, making his way back to the opposite goal and scoring yet again.

"Times up punks!" Gajeel hollered from the other side, sat on a bench himself. He chuckled watching as Gray groaned in defeat, Natsu fist bumping the air. "I fucking won Ice Princess! Go do it now!"

"Seriously!?"

"A dare is a dare! Come on its perfect anyways, she's right there!"

Gray glared at his best friend but walked over towards Lucy and Levy, his dark eyes widening. "Hey! When did you guys get here?"

Lucy smiled, "Not too long ago. What did Natsu dare you to do?" She asked curiously. She watched as Gray's face erupted in flames and his eyes move behind them, focusing on the object of his dare. There was a slight hint of fear within the depths of his eyes and yet majority of his gaze seemed to melt in adoration.

"I-I have to ask Juvia out….like right now."

Levy squealed in her seat and noticed the blue haired girl named Juvia was walking towards them with two towels in her hands. "OMG! IT's finally happening! Go Go Go!"

Lucy chuckled and watched Juvia rush up towards them with the widest smile on her face. "Lucy~ Levy! When did you get here?" She shouted as she came upon them. She stopped just short of Gray and handed him the clean white towel, her blush sitting happily upon her cheeks, accentuating her soft pale skin. "H-here you are Gray-sama…"

"Thanks…"

Lucy and Levy tried to keep their snickers unnoticeable and quiet as Gray struggled to find a way to talk with the young woman. Juvia Lockster had been their friend for nearly a year and a half when she moved down to Magnolia when Gajeel told her to come. Soon after moving she was introduced to the group and immediately fell in love with Gray. At first, her forwardness bothered him, but it had been apparent after the past few months that it didn't seem to bother him quite a much as it used to. In fact, it seemed as if he was beginning to enjoy the fact that he didn't have do much.

Lucy and Levy backed away to give the two some privacy, seeing as Gray's eyes shifted to them almost begging for them to leave them alone while he did this. Lucy giggled into the palm of her hand, Gray could be so cute sometimes, and his obvious embarrassment for finally confessing his love for Juvia was too much for him in front of an audience.

So the two girls left and walked towards their other two males on the court, one pink haired…

Sorry, correction. One _salmon_ haired male was downing a liter of water, wiping away the trace of the liquid that rolled down his tan skin. Levy jabbed Lucy in her side with a smirk at her obvious ogling, "careful there Lu-chan I think you were drooling."

"I was not!" Lucy denied under her breath, worried that he had overheard her best friend. Levy smirked knowingly and proceeded to walk towards the two with a bright smile. "Gajeel! Natsu!"

The two turned around and Lucy's eyes were met with the deep onyx of her best friend. "Hey Luce!"

She couldn't help but smile widely and wave back to her childhood friend. After moving to Magnolia at the age of 10 and shortly after her mother's death she was thrown into a sophisticated private school. One of course she did not make any friend nor enjoy, and it wasn't until she was to move into middle school she had gone into a public school where she met everyone. Of course the first day was nerve wracking. Many of her classmates already knew each other and soon she knew she would be isolated. However the warm relaxed atmosphere was much more enjoyable than the prestigious middle school she would have moved on into. It was just around lunch when Lucy finally met her first friend Natsu Dragneel.

He was known as the trouble maker, and yet everyone loved him, even the teachers. He was often seen messing around with Gray and a young girl by the name of Lisanna. Lucy was sat down at the table, enjoying her packed lunch when Natsu bumped into her, causing her to drop her lunch onto the floor and spilling everywhere. Natsu was flustered and apologetic as he apologized to her, and even bought her lunch after the mishap. One thing led to another and soon the two were inseparable. He opened up a whole new world to her, filled with adventure and friends. Even now to this day at the ages of 21 and 22, he continued to make every day shine with something new. "Hey Natsu! That was cruel daring Gray to ask Juvia out like that!"

Natsu chuckled wiping the sweat from his forehead and stood before her. His signature grin playing upon his lips as he laughed boisterously. "Oh come on Luce! He's been bitching about it for weeks. I just gave him a push. Plus it looks like it's going well over there!"

The four of them looked behind them just in time to see Juvia start crying and wrap her arms around Gray's shoulders. Lucy's heart raced with excitement watching the whole ordeal, and a part of her could help but notice the pain hidden in there too. She was jealous, and extremely so. Looking up beneath her lashes she gazed at her best friend and crush.

She wished Natsu would see her that way, but she knew it wasn't meant to be. Because let's be honest, if he was interested he would have said so by now. After knowing each other for more than ten years they had plenty of times to make a relationship between the both of them romantic, and yet it had never happened. They had had their moments, ones in which he would stay the night at her house and care for her when she was sick. He was there for her when her father died and promised that she would never be alone. He was there for everything important in her life, and even when it was just quiet night in between the two nearly three nights ago nothing had happened.

There was just a slight incident where Natsu had walked into her apartment a tad bit earlier than she was expecting him too, and in that time he had appeared just before her as she had walked out from the shower with nothing but a small towel around her body.

Lucy thought maybe _something_ would have happened after that, especially after having had a crush on him for nearly six, going on seven years. However not one thing changed. He still smiled at her, and cared for her like a best friend, just as he had always done throughout the years.

"Well I'm glad that's finally over. Stupid Ice Princess should have done that a long time ago!" Natsu chuckled.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smacked him harshly in the arm, "It takes a lot of courage to confess your love to someone Natsu! I'm envious that he was able to do it and for her to feel mutually about it…" she said while trailing off at the end. She had to stop herself before she began to say something that hit too close to home because just like Gray she was nervous, she envied that he had done it. She looked to Natsu who was looking at her and in deep thought as well. When he hummed deeply in his chest and looked away she was finally able to breathe.

"I guess you're right. It's pretty terrifying."

Lucy's heart relaxed in her chest. Never would she be able to confess her love for him like Gray had just done, and like Juvia had constantly expressed. She knew for a fact Natsu didn't see her that way, and if he was interested in anyone it would be Lisanna. "Yup! Let's go congratulate them!"

That was how it was every day. Lucy would act as if nothing was wrong while silently wishing that there was something more between the two of them. And it was nights like this where they were sat in her bedroom on her bed, so close that their elbows were touching and she could practically feel the heat radiating off of his body, that would break her resolve to stay quiet. She would find the courage to move just that little bit closer, to lean her head against his shoulder and breathe in his unique scent, and pretend that there was something more.

"Man that was a good movie!" Natsu said happily after they had finished the movie Jurassic Park.

"It was, and now that we have seen it we can go see the new one in the movies with everyone tomorrow!" She chuckled. Looking up into his onyx eyes she smiled warmly before continuing their conversation, "I had no idea you had never seen that movie."

"I wasn't into movies too much when we were younger. I think it was back when we had entered 8th grade you made me sit and watch movies with you. I guess I finally learned to love them because I always enjoyed watching them with you." He said smoothly.

Lucy's cheeks began to heat up in embarrassment. For someone so painfully oblivious to her feelings he did a damn good job at making her heart race so fast in her chest it was painful. "Y-you idiot. You just needed someone who wasn't as hyper as the others to get you to calm down." She tried to recover.

"Nah, it was because I liked hanging out with you. Probably because you weren't as hyper but I liked how much fun we would have with just us alone." He grinned.

That was it. She couldn't take much more of this, and unless she removed herself from him she would end up pouncing on him. "That's really sweet Natsu…Hey do you want something to eat? I'm getting kind of hungry." She said in hopes of distracting him from the way their conversation was going.

However despite them moving towards her kitchen in search for food Natsu wasn't done with what he was saying. "You know I hope we can do this forever."

Lucy had opened the fridge to pull out the ingredients and felt her heart stop. "Do what? Hang out?" She asked with a slight shake in her voice. She placed the items on the counter and began to make some pasta for her and Natsu to share, remembering to grab the cayenne pepper from her spice cabinet since he liked it spicy, and over time she learned she did too.

"Yeah, but I meant this. Just you and me spending time together," he said softly.

Lucy looked up and saw him staring intensely at her, never breaking their eye contact. She blushed brighter and looked down, surrendering under his gaze to continue the meal preparation. "I do too Natsu. I mean I can't promise it always will though. With graduation approaching soon our lives might go in different directions. I might get married and have kids, and this…" she paused. What was this to him? Was this just friendship, or could she bet on an ounce of hope that it was something more than that to him. She dumped the noodles into the boiling pot and sighed, "This won't be possible. We can always meet up, but I'll have other responsibilities, as will you."

She didn't dare look up to him, fearing what it was he could see on her face. It had finally hit her, this relationship wouldn't last forever. The sleep overs, the movie nights, the dinners, none of it. Soon Natsu would find someone that would brighten his day, and they would have a family. He would be a great dad she thought with a smile.

Even if it wasn't with her, she would be happy as long as Natsu was happy it would be enough. "Then maybe you should just marry me and we won't even have to stop this."

Her heart stopped. Had he just suggested that as a joke? Even as dense as he was it was just cruel… "Natsu don't joke about stuff like that…"she said to him quietly. Lucy couldn't bear to look at him, knowing that the tears would fall when she saw his joking expression. It may have been funny if she wasn't so unbelievably in love with him.

"I wasn't joking Luce…For once I'm trying to be serious with you."

She could feel his breath against her neck as he trapped her in his arms and the counter. "W-what?"

He rested his head against her shoulder and took a deep breath, "Luce I'm in love with you."

Impossible. There was just no way that he felt that way for her after turning a blind eye to practically every situation. After 11 years of knowing each other, after all this time together and not one thing hinting at him being in love with her in such a way made her heart break. She turned around in his arms with fury and hurt. "Natsu I already said stop! You can't joke about things like this!"

She felt the tear slide down her face before she could even stop it. In her moment of panic she escaped his hold and moved away from him, running anywhere in her home to hide her shame and embarrassment. A warm hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back into his embrace. "Lucy wait please, I didn't mean to make you cry. I know this is unfair of me and probably really shocking but for once Luce I'm trying to be honest with you. I've been so scared to tell you how I feel because I was scared to lose what we had, and when Gray finally confessed to Juvia I realized how quickly someone could take you from me."

He noticed how she hadn't run away yet, or even better hadn't hit him and so he continued, pulling her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning his head into the crook of her neck in fear that she would disappear. "Luce when you told me confessing is terrifying I knew exactly how scary it was, because, I've had so many chances to tell you how I felt but, at the last minute I would always run off or say something stupid. I almost told you the first day of highschool, and then I chickened out and ended up staying silent. Then again at homecoming when you wanted to dance with me. Again when you accepted to being my date for prom, because I wanted us to go as boyfriend and girlfriend, but, I knew how much you were looking forward to it and I didn't want to ruin the night for you. I thought I finally had the chance at graduation because I was leaving you, but then you told me we were going to the same university and I just couldn't say it again. I've wanted to tell you for years how I feel about you Luce."

"I thought I could just be your friend, but I should have known that eventually I wouldn't get any time with you. That someone would take my place and make you smile, watch movies with you, laugh with you, do all the things that I wanted to do with you and I just can't live with myself if I didn't tell you. I'm in love with you Luce, I always have been and I'm sorry I've been such an idiot all these years."

Natsu waited agonizingly long for some sort of reaction from the blonde in his arms. His heart was racing a mile a minute, palpitating within his chest with such force he thought it might burst. Her silence was terrifying, especially since he knew that this could be the end of the relationship he loved so much. He only risked it because through the years Lucy remained single, and for being so beautiful he couldn't understand how it was possible. He was thick headed and slow, and he knew that sometimes he was oblivious to what was right in front of him. However when it came to his best friend, his partner in crime, he couldn't help but notice everything about her. The way she walked into the room and it felt warmer, happier, and caused his eyes to immediately search hers. That when they were close he could feel her soft skin against his own, the slight scent of vanilla, and her mesmerizing brown eyes.

He couldn't help but hope that the reason she had stayed single was because she was in love with someone, and that maybe, just maybe it was him. He wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't for Gray and Gajeel, after they both asked out Juvia and Levy this week he felt the need to do it now or never. He had waited so long it was hilarious, he had so many chances and yet he picks the most random day out of the week, on an ordinary night in like they did multiple times over the years. But he just couldn't help it anymore, she just became more beautiful every year, and each year it became harder and harder for him not to want her for himself. "Luce…please say something…"

He clutched her tighter, feeling his own hands shake in the fear of rejection. He would let go and walk out of her life, but it would tear him apart. He couldn't be without her, and he had just put the whole relationship in jeopardy.

Then suddenly he could feel the tears wetness fall onto his forearms, drenching his skin in what he assumed to be Lucy's salty tears. Worried he let go and spun her around, looking at her face covered by her bangs and tears falling feeling down the sides of her flushed cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry Luce! I didn't mean to make you cry! I- I I'm really sorry if I've ruined our friendship and if you don't feel the same way it's fine-"

"You're… being serious…" she hiccupped.

Natsu bit the inside of his lip, letting his arms fall down to his sides. "Yes."

He was waiting for her to tell him to leave, because he knew he just ruined everything they had-

"You idiot!"

"What?"

Lucy pushed his chest with force, causing him to stumble backwards, and then again and again until his large hands grabbed hers. "Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

"Luce-"

She grabbed his shirt so tightly that the fabric nearly gave way as she pulled him down. Capturing his lips between her own, feeling the softness of his lips against her own and pouring everything she had into their first kiss. She hadn't wanted it to end, but there was more to be said, and she pulled away, leaning her forehead against his own. "You fucking idiot you should have told me this years ago!"

Natsu was bewildered. First she had kissed him, and that most definitely had not been one of his dreams. That was real, and the tingling sensation left on his lips was lingering and causing his stomach to do all kinds of twists and flips. She had kissed him, and then proceeded to call him an idiot, so he was left confused. Was that a good thing? A bad thing? She wouldn't have kissed him if she didn't like him back right?

"Natsu you idiot! You stupid, dense, irresponsible, childish, moronic…"

"H-hey now Luce…"

"…Sweet, caring, funny, smart, and loyal man. Why didn't you do this years ago! Why didn't you just tell me and saving me from years of unrequited love…?"

Natsu figured it out now. Dense as he may be he knew what an unrequited love was…and if she was mad at him for her feeling like that then…

Lucy reached her hands up his chest to around his neck and cried with a light giggle. "You idiot I love you too. I've loved you for 7 years you moron!"

If the world stopped spinning and someone had told him, Natsu would have believed it. In fact he would have believed anything at this point because all he needed in his life was to hear her say that. He wasted no time wrapping his arms around her waist and moving in to kiss her, pressing their lips together and tasting her tears. They moved against each other with longing, and haste, afraid that this was merely a dream they had dreamt up and soon they would awaken to a painful reality. However, the taste of her skin was too good to be just a dream. He couldn't help moving his hand to the back of her neck and deepening their kiss, and the other resting just against the small of her back and pulling her even closer.

They parted quickly in desperate need of oxygen into their lungs and stared at each other, a cheeky grin spreading across both of their faces. Lucy tried so hard not to tackle him to the floor and place hot kisses along his body, and Natsu was fighting ever urge to push her up against the kitchen counter and ravish her right then and there without a care in the world. The two seemed to know what the other was thinking and both erupted into a contagious laughter that would make their stomachs hurt, and the bright pink tint on their cheeks brighten.

Natsu was the first to stop his laughter, too mesmerized in the sound of hers to even breathe or do even the most basic function. She was gorgeous, and now she was his, and the fear he had felt was replaced with nothing but absolute adoration. "I really love you Luce."

She had calmed down instantly at his words and relaxed in his hold, pressing a soft but meaningful kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

"Nah I'm pretty sure I love you more." He smirked, kissing the side of her cheek and beneath her jaw line.

"Are you making a fight out of this Natsu?"

"No," he laughed, "It's not a fight if I already win. I love you wayyyy more than you love me."

Lucy pouted and furrowed her brows. "Bullshit! I loved you first, so I love you more."

"What? No you didn't! Didn't you hear me? I've loved you for years."

"Yeah and? So have I! I fell for you that night in 8th grade when we fell asleep in your room and you told me I was pretty!"

Natsu chuckled, "I told you that because I liked you! I loved you before that anyways! So there I win."

"Natsu shut up and kiss me." She laughed, pulling him back to her with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Tomorrow, when they walked towards the city center to meet their friends their hands were locked tightly together, and the group could only look at the new couple and breathe out a sigh of relief. Muttering 'finally' beneath their breaths as the couple appeared to almost shine.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
Look out for the second one I will post it soon!**

 **Ciao**

 **Rae**


	2. Wander

**Welcome back!**

 **So here is Day 1: Wander**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warnings: Lots of Nalu fluff and touches hehehe**

 **ENJOY~**

* * *

How did he manage to end up here again? On the cold stormy night just after the major fight with Tartaros, Natsu had made his way to his favorite place.

Lucy's apartment.

He was drenched from head to toe in water as it fell heavily from the clouded sky. With skill he quickly dried himself off with the heat of his own body while making it through her window stealthily. The room was quiet, and only the soft sound of her breathing could be heard from his sensitive ears. Natsu had been away from her for a year, and in a year a lot had changed.

For one, she was a year older, and much more beautiful than the year before. Her delicate features were pleasing to the eyes and it was a surprise she was still single.

He figured this was his chance because he couldn't help coming back to her over and over again. He missed her warmth, the way her left eye would twitch in annoyance when he pissed her off, and the smell of vanilla and jasmine that seemed to call to him at the oddest times.

One of those times was tonight. When she was all tucked into her comforter in just a t-shirt and shorts, so short that they probably rode up to the curve of her perfectly rounded ass.

Yes, even he knew when to appreciate the luscious curves of his partner.

Natsu had missed everything about her and he was glad that they finally had a moment to breathe. To reminisce in their memories and continue as if nothing happened.

Slowly he made his way into her bed, pulling back the plush covers and slipping in beside her without waking the princess from her slumber. When he felt the soft embrace of the mattress he nearly moaned out loud, enjoying the way it engulfed him in its soft embrace. Lucy was turned away from him, her back facing his chest and remained in a deep sleep. Some nights he wished she was awake, that she would turn to face him so he could look at those big doe brown eyes that he loved so much and show her how much he enjoyed her company.

However he knew that if she was awake such a thing would never have happened. Instead he would have been greeted with her powerful Lucy kick and walking home with a bruised face.

So, without waking his princess, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the curve of his body. She was a perfect fit, and soon with the heavy scent of jasmine and vanilla soothing him, he was found asleep with her in his arms.

He awoke later within the night when the soft touch of small fingers traced his face. He remained perfectly still, curious as to what else Lucy would do while he remained 'unconscious'. Her fingers traced his jaw, then his nose, and then to his chin, carefully feeling the contours in his face with feather light touches that left a blazing trail of heat along his skin.

But the most shocking, and unbearable part of her journey for him was when she touched his lips and lingered. He couldn't stop himself from nipping her finger and opening an eye to seer what kind of embarrassed expression she would have on her face.

Her eyes were wide with surprise and fear and the sound of her heart beating rapidly within her chest resonated in his ears.

"N-Natsu!"

"Aye!"

She blushed profusely when he let her finger go with a 'pop'. Watching her carefully as he whispered his next words. "So Luce, what cha touching my face for?"

"N-nothing!"

He arched his eyebrow and snickered. "I think I know why…"

She turned back around so her back was facing him and mumbled into the covers, the blush apparent on the tips of her ears. "It was nothing. Good night Natsu."

"Nope," Natsu moved his arms around the woman and pulled her close to his chest, resting his hands along her taunt stomach.

"Wh-what are you doing!"

"I've changed in the year." He answered calmly.

"R-really? I didn't notice." She stammered.

"Yup, that's why you were touching my face right? You've changed too Luce."

She gasped when his arms tightened around her and his nose trailed along the length of her neck. The scent belonging only to her. "You smell the same, but you're beautiful, and much more shy. Is it because it's been a year since I've snuck into your bed?"

Lucy sighed heavily and turned back around to face him. Her eyelashes fluttered quickly and a deep shade of red covered her cheeks. "B-beautiful?"

Natsu realized what he had just admitted out loud. People teased him about being oblivious to love and woman, when in fact it was the exact opposite. He was insanely aware of how beautiful the women in the guild were. In fact he knew, it was just that he wasn't interested in anyone other than Lucy. The moment he met her he knew she was his mate, and it was probably due to that he always found himself wandering to her side. "You're always pretty Luce, but I've realized just how beautiful you're now."

The blush on her face intensified and Natsu couldn't help himself any longer. "Luce I really want to kiss you right now…"

Lucy looked into his deep onyx eyes and felt goosebumps all along the skin of her arms and legs. She would never have imagined Natsu becoming so assertive and demanding in only a year of separating. Then again, she wasn't exactly complaining, nor would she deny the relief she felt knowing that he had grown up like she had hoped. She placed her hand flat against the hard plains of his chest and took a heavy intake of air. If he was offering then she wasn't going to deny herself the satisfaction of getting what she wanted.

So she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him until he rested just above her. Their noses touched softly and the space between them was near nonexistence. Lips were barely millimeters apart and the feeling of their breath against each other was enough to push Natsu into sealing her pink lips with his own. Moving them together slowly, Natsu took in all that she gave him. She was soft, delicious, intoxicating, and addicting. With his hands resting at her sides he maneuvered their bodies so that he laid comfortably between her legs, causing Lucy to gasp at the feel of radiating throughout her body.

Natsu took that moment to delve into the warmth of her mouth and fully taste her. Sweeping his tongue around, exploring every crevasse and teasing her own muscle to join him. She was cautious at first, lightly pressing back and sweeping her tongue against his. Then soon, gathered her courage to push for more.

Satisfied, Natsu moved his hands from her hips to the expanse of skin on her stomach. Creating a blazing trail of fire in her veins as he pulled her already risen shirt higher.

She felt like she had died and gone to heaven. The feeling of Natsu's rough calloused hands caressing her skin, caused her to tremble with anticipation and lust. She was a panting mess, moaning loud enough for the dragon slayer to know that his advances were being well received. However as much as he wanted to continue, a part of him knew that this wasn't the best route to take.

He wasn't stupid. He had read plenty of Lucy's novels behind her back and remembered the way the men treated the heroine. They were sweet, and caring, two things that he tried to be but never fully accomplished. They were always patient, a true gentleman. He knew he would never truly be what she wrote in her novels, but he could always try.

However, there was one thing he wanted to do at all costs. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to show her how much he loved her and to claim her. He was a quick learner when it came to doing, and he was much better at expressing his feelings with his fists.

He slowed down his advances, and their kisses became less hungry and lust driven. Instead, Natsu took him time to just feel her, to pour every ounce of his feelings into that kiss so that she knew how much he cared for her.

She was everything to him.

The light in his life when it felt like things were nothing but darkness. The best friend he could ever have alongside Happy. She was feisty, strong willed, and just as stubborn as he was and he loved it. He loved the way she could handle him and his antics, and yet still find a way to join in on the fun.

It pained him when he destroyed villages or important artifacts when they were out on a mission, and it left her disappointed with him. He hadn't truly realized the impact Lucy made on his life until he left for a year.

All the sleepless nights, 365 to be exact, wondering how she was doing and if she was missing him as much as he missed her. Or if maybe it was all one sided and she had moved on. When he looked up in the stadium after his best friend called out to him his eyes locked on hers. The way she had changed in the time apart was like a stab in his heart. No one told him that distance made the heart grow fonder…sure he had heard the saying but never did he think it would happen to him of all people. She was breathtaking, and he couldn't help but smile widely when those brown eyes looked down at him in pure surprise and undeniable relief.

Now, laid beside him was the same person who made his days enjoyable. The soft feeling of her skin, the unmistakable love and care within the depth of chocolate orbs, the tender caress of her hands along his shoulder blades. It was too much, and yet not enough. He opened his eyes, gazing down at her with shallow breath and twitching fingers. Soon she had opened hers as well, staring at him with a smile playing on her lips.

No words could be spoken at the moment, and he had to admit, only Lucy could make him speechless.

She was weird.

Okay more than weird.

But she was perfect, weirdness included.

He loved her…

Cherished her…

Protected her…

And he knew, that from tonight on, like a dragon to his treasure. He would always find himself wandering to where she was.

* * *

 **Yeah I just really wanted to add that cheesy part in at the end!**

 **I hope you all liked day one of my Nalu Week entries!**

 **Next chapter will be Gratitude rated T**

 **Ciao!**

 **Rae**


	3. Gratitude

**Here is day two of NaLu week! Gosh this is so late but Ill be uploading the rest tonight so enjoy and thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Day 2**

 **(July 3** **rd** **)**

 **Gratitude**

 **T**

Honestly, how much of an idiot could he be!?

Lucy looked to her partner as he looked at her with a guilty face. His eyes were down cast and his hand was swinging idly at his side while they walked. After battling a small but, powerful group of dark mages during their job, the fire dragon slayer had not only managed to defeat them in record time but also destroyed the village and forest. The town's people were very pleased and the destruction wasn't enough to create a scene but it didn't mean they hadn't have to pay the price.

Now, because of Natsu's destructive habits they wouldn't receive the full award money. Happy didn't care, instead he just talked about how cool his foster father was and how Lucy was being mean. Erza, like always, hardly cared about the money and was satisfied with what little they truly received. Gray called him an idiot, causing yet another brawl in the tavern they were staying at, and Lucy had voiced her displeasure in the worst way ever. The silent treatment.

She wouldn't…no couldn't even look at the mage. For once she wanted to get a job done and get the large amount of money. She wanted to be able to pay her rent, and then go crazy with shopping, or buy things for people, just…something! Instead Natsu always managed to fuck it up by being well…Natsu. Finally her patience had worn thin and she felt nothing but irritation and disappointment in her partner.

So here they were back at the guild hall with all their friends…their family, and Lucy was ignoring Natsu. Much to his displeasure. She just couldn't take it anymore. Not only did he manage to completely ruin it this time but countless other times. He never learned, and that was what finally made her crack. He was an idiot, the biggest idiot ever and she was beyond pissed.

"Luce I'm really sorry! I really am!"

She ignored it, turning to Mira at the bar and asking for another drink. She needed alcohol, because she needed to take her anger out some way. She used to yell and scream at him, deny him access to her home (which never really worked), and would refuse to go on missions. But he literally, never, learned.

So she came up with this. The silent treatment, because in all honesty she didn't know what else she could do. What could she possibly do to make Natsu realize just how angry she was so that he didn't do it again? He always got too carried away, he never thought things through, and if he had this would never have happened.

Mira looked to the two and sighed. "Natsu, I think you should just leave Lucy alone…you're not making anything better." She said to him quietly off to the side.

Natsu's head hung low and a deep sigh was emitted from his lips. "I know. I just wish she would at least yell at me, or something." He looked back to his teammate and realized that this time, he really had messed up. "She's so mad at me. This sucks, how can I make it better!? Mira help me!"

Mira shook her head and gently patted his shoulder. "Natsu, when friends fight it's up to you guys to sort it out. I can't help you I'm sorry. I wish I could but I think you need to think really hard on how you can make this right."

He sighed for what was probably the fiftieth sigh since Lucy started ignoring him. "I know. Guess I'll just go home for the day and think about how to get her to talk to me again. See ya Mira."

"Good luck Natsu."

Natsu trudged on home, wondering how in Earthland he was going to apologize. He knew that this time he really messed up. First of all Lucy was always mad, but she was really, _really_ mad at him. She would always do the same routine when he had pissed her off. She would be shouting at him, calling him an idiot, and ignoring him for a few days but, this time she was treating him like air. Nothing he did made her turn her way to him. He could get close to her and she would treat his presence like it was nonexistent.

And that hurt.

He had absolutely no idea how to make it up to her. He had already given her his share of the reward money. He didn't need it like she did, but she gave it to Mira, who in turn gave it back to him. So he needed to think, really think about how to make it up to her. And he did. One day became three days, and before they all knew it a week had gone by and the pair were still not talking to each other.

Natsu had given up trying to please the blonde. Nothing worked, he tried buying her favorite books and delivering them to her house. He tried to keep his distance one day but it lead to nothing. He had Mira make her favorite food, then he tried making her a cake (which was a disaster but it was the thought that counts). He flat out apologized sincerely in front of the entire guild and yet she still did not look at him.

At this point even the guild was beginning to feel sorry for their favorite salmon haired fire breather. Natsu had one last idea…and he was praying it would work.

Mira helped Natsu get everything set up, hoping it would finally end the quarrel between the two. There was also the tiny hope swelling in her chest that maybe after this Natsu and Lucy would get together! She loved her sister but it was clear as day that the celestial mage and dragon slayer had a bond that went beyond just friends. The week had killed Natsu and it was clear to her that despite Lucy's reluctance to forgive Natsu she was hurting too.

Lucy did feel guilty for ignoring her friend for so long, but she just didn't want to let go so easily. She was done, and although she was grateful that most missions were completed because of Natsu, he was also the reason they never got the full reward.

Now, she was being bugged by Mira who was asking her to go to the Rainbow Cherry Blossom tree and take a few pictures for a photo album. Of course Lucy asked why she couldn't do it, afraid that she wouldn't get good pictures, but Mira argued that she thought it might also cheer her up. So Lucy walked with a camera by her side to take pictures of the infamous tree and she had to admit, it was proving to do some good. The fresh air was clearing her head and the warmth of the sun shining down on her was warming her bones, relaxing her once tense muscles.

When she reached the tree she immediately knew Mira was up to no good. Looking just beneath the tree was a picnic blanket and basket that had an obvious white envelope taped to the front of it. Sighing she made her way towards it and looked down at the card, noticing her name written on the front in the unmistakable handwriting of her partner. She looked around wondering where he was, knowing he was close. She couldn't see him anywhere and decided to just amuse them both. She sat down on the picnic blanket and opened the letter.

 _Luce,_

 _I know you're probably not going to read this, but just in case I'm lucky enough and you are I want to tell you something._

 _I'm sorry. Really I am, I know I'm not the smartest guy, and I mess up a lot, and I make you mad, and I ruin our missions, and to be honest I don't blame you for hating me._

 _But I don't like that. I don't like you mad at me, and I sure as hell haven't liked you ignoring me this week._

 _I tried everything and I think this time I really messed up. I miss having you around, smiling, being weird, going on missions with Happy and I, and hanging out at your place. We're supposed to be Team Natsu. Me, you, and Happy. There's no team without our partner._

 _I hate that I have this feeling in my chest like I'm hollow, like you took a piece of me with you. That I can't get you out of my head and I miss you so much. I feel really sad and I hate it. I don't find anything enjoyable, I don't even like eating and…it leaves me feeling really confused. I don't know why I feel that way when we fight, but I know that I miss you and I like you a whole lot._

 _And I would be really happy if you could forgive me. I promise I'll try not to mess up on missions anymore! I'll do anything so please Luce forgive me…I'm_ _really_ _sorry._

 _Natsu_

Lucy's hands were trembling now. She felt like a total bitch for going so far with this. The truth was she had already stopped hating him the day after. He always messed up, so it really shouldn't have bothered her so much. Deep down she knew she had gone too far and even Happy had told her that Natsu was out of it.

She put the letter down and looked in the basket and noticed the food sat inside. There was food she liked, lots of fruit, and some things that Natsu liked, spicy chicken, and some desserts. She chuckled knowing that if there was food here he really wasn't _that_ far away, and she was done playing this game now. She missed him too, even if he got on her nerves sometimes. "Okay Natsu, I forgive you. Come out now, I can't eat all this by myself."

Rustling was heard from above her as cherry blossom petals fell down on her hair and the blanket. Within seconds Natsu had leapt down from the tree branch and landed next to her with skill. He looked happy but still hesitant as he sat beside her quietly, eyes downcast as he looked at her with guilt on his face. "I'm really sorry Luce. I didn't mean to mess up so badly this time. I saw you were getting hurt and I don't like it, so I tend not to think and I just think about protecting you. Nothing else matters at that point."

Her voice was caught in her throat from his sudden confession. Natsu was being serious, and awfully sincere with his apology it made it hard for her to remain mad at him any longer. "It's okay Natsu. Thank you, for always saving me and stuff. I'm sorry I got so mad."

His eyes lit up and the familiar friendly grin stretched across his face. Lucy smiled as well, liking that expression on his face more than the one he wore just before. Leaning to his side, Lucy planted a swift but meaningful kiss on his cheek. Natsu's face reddened at the gesture and handed her an apple, trying to ignore his embarrassment.

Natsu was an idiot, and sometimes Lucy would question just how much of an idiot he could be. But, there were also aspects that she was grateful for, his loyalty, friendship, and love he had behind it all.

He would be Natsu, constantly fighting, not thinking, and irritating her to no end. However that was Natsu, and she felt a great amount of gratitude that despite all that, they would always be friends.

* * *

 **Next prompt: Transformation**

 **Till the next chapter! Ciao~**

 **Rae**


	4. Transformation

**WARNING SPOILERS**

 **Day 3 of Nalu Week! Transformation**

 **This is my take on when Natsu becomes E.N.D...**

 **yeah so if you didn't already know and wanted to read this anyways it was revealed in the manga at the end of the Tartaros Act that Natsu is E.N.D**

 **Although I think most of you knew that**

 **anyways on with the chapt**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 3**

 **(July 3rd)**

 **Transformation**

 **T**

Lies…

All of that had to have been lies.

"Natsu…"

I looked to my right, noticing the pale faced blonde by my side. Her eyes wide with fear and confusion much like the rest of our team.

Erza, Happy, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Luce…all of them looked to me like I had any idea about what was going on. I was just as confused, furious even…but, it could be true. I looked to Zeref, peeling my eyes away from the brown orbs belonging to Lucy and focused on him alone. "You're lying. Enough of this bullshit let's fight!"

Zeref smiled sadly, placing his hand onto the book of E.N.D and rose from his chair. "I'm afraid it isn't a lie Natsu. You are my brother, born over 400 years ago. I was young, and obsessed with life and death so much that I angered the Gods. They cursed me, but in return the immortal life that was given to me helped me accomplish my task."

He took a step down looking to me with a sad kindness I felt like I remembered. "You Natsu. I couldn't understand why you had to die. So, I finally found a way to bring you back. Stronger, faster, and Igneel was a part of my plan too. I left you with the dragon in hopes that he would take you under his wing. That you would grow even stronger with the power of a dragon slayer. Then, when the time was right, I would awaken you as E.N.D so that you could defeat me."

"Lies!" I hollered.

"It's the truth…and soon you will remember Natsu."

Zeref used his magic to barricade the others away from me, containing me into my old solitary cell. I grabbed the cage, recoiling quickly at the intense electrical surge that blasted me backwards. I fell onto the hard floor with a grunt of discomfort and slight pain but, not once did I remove my eyes from Zeref.

"Natsu!"

"Luce…" She looked frightened. Her eyes began to tear up and it pulled at my heart in a way I never wanted to feel again. I hated smelling and seeing her face drenched with salty tears. I liked when she smiled, when she laughed, even when she was angry but not sadness. Anything but that.

"Leave him alone Zeref!" Happy cried. His white wings flapped with force, propelling him towards the cage which resulted in the same electric shock, sending him backwards into Luce's arms. His breathing became shallow and I could hear him struggle. Luce was caring for him, hugging him close to her body.

"Happy!"

I turned to Zeref, feeling my anger boil to its max. How dare he hurt my friends…my family! "I'll kill you!"

"That's it Natsu. Anger, it will help you realize your true potential."

"Shut up about all this and fight me Damnit!"

"I will, once you awaken." He smiled and walked towards me. Every muscle in my body tensed in response. He was muttering a spell, low enough for the others not to hear but I could. The book's lettering began to glow and I became afraid. He was summoning his strongest demon. E.N.D.

Our eyes locked and he grinned deviously, acknowledging my fear. I began to shake, feeling the immense power radiating behind that book. It felt like the fight with Gildarts back on Tenrou Island. Whatever hid in that book was powerful, and was trapped for a reason, and it frightened me. "Natsu don't be afraid. This is who you always where. Igneel got the best of me, trapping your previous memories before he met you into this book, and you're magical abilities. But now, I just want to give them back. You should be thankful, not only are you a dragon slayer but also a demon. Once you get your memories back you will understand."

"No…"

"Natsu! No! No leave him alone!"

Luce's screams were louder than the others, but still they didn't change what was about to happen. Zeref had already began chanting yet another spell and I could feel the shift in the air, the tenseness, anxiousness, and fear. I could feel every pore in my body open unwillingly and my strength fail me. I fell to my knees, hitting the concrete flooring hard and my breathing began to stagger. Zeref began to speak more loudly, and at the end of each phrase a magic circle appeared around my body. The first above my head, the second on my chest, my waist, my legs, and then my feet. I was incased in magical energy and before I knew it my mind had already blocked everything out.

The pain was almost unbearable, the heat was excruciating, and my head was pounding. An influx of information flooded into my mind, sceneries from when I was dropped off by Zeref on a rocky trail. The heat blazing off the mountain and coming face to face with a dragon I had never met before. His red scales were intimidating and my body reacted. I remember trying to fight the dragon, using whatever power I had in me to be free, but he was kind, accepting.

Then I was thrown even further back, back to when I opened my eyes, taking in the area and seeing the dark haired man in front of me. Bubbles were around me and I was inside an egg, he said his name was Zeref Dragneel, and that he was my brother. He helped me get out, cleaned me, and gave me clothing and food. I loved food, it was the first thing I had ever eaten and it was spicy. But I liked it, I liked the way it burned in my mouth and set my skin aflame.

Even before that, I was running. Laughing happily as my older brother chased me. We were playing a game, one that I had to run. But it hurt, my chest hurt and it was hard to breathe. I had a weak body, my mom told me so. I wasn't allowed to run but I wanted to. So I ran and ran, even though it hurt. I remembered laying down in bed, having a doctor look at me with my parent's sad eyes. Zeref was sad too, he held my hand and stayed by my side with my mom. She was crying, and my chest hurt. I remember the pain fading, fading away and closing my eyes.

"No…"

"Do you remember now…Natsu…?"

I looked up to see Zeref kneeling in front of me, the cage around me was gone as were the magic circles. "Big brother…"

Zeref's eyes widened, tears glistening at the bottom lashes, and he nodded. "Yeah, it's me Natsu."

I was speechless, how…how could I forget all that? All the pain, the happiness, sadness, joy, exhilaration, fighting Igneel? How could I forget dying? Forget being reborn and seeing my brother again? "I-I don't understand…this has to be a lie."

"It isn't, and you know it…that scar, on your neck. You remember how you got it right?"

I didn't even have to think. My hands reached up to touch the scar, the memories flooding back to me so fast it was dizzying. "Igneel…"

"Good, so your memories have returned. All that is left is your demonic power. It shouldn't be too much longer however."

I turned to him with a questioning gaze, but before a single word could escape my lips I felt the flames at my feet. The heat was intense, I knew that more than anyone, it was more than the fire Igneel ever breathed. I was scared, scared that I was becoming someone I wasn't…who I didn't think I was. But how could I deny it when I was changing before my very eyes!? I turned to look at Lucy, she would tell me if it was true or not.

And I wish now that I hadn't. She had never looked so scared…scared of me. I was causing that fear in her eyes, it was my fault…because I was going through a transformation so terrifying she couldn't help herself. I could hear her whimpers, all of theirs. The way they shook with it, showed it on their faces and the pounding of their hearts in their chests. It was me, they were scared of me, and so was I.

I stood, a terrible attempt at it and looked at my body. No longer did my tan skin show, but red scales decorated my body. I could feel them appearing along my face and my arms. The stabbing pain was new however, that never happened when I was using Dragon Force. My scales now had black tattooing that reached from my ankles to my jaw and along my right arm, horns grew and I swore I could feel something pushing from the inside out on my back. It hurt, hurt like hell and I had no way of stopping it.

"Natsu! Natsu fight it! Stop!"

I can't. I wanted to tell her that but I can't, I'm trying Luce...I'm really trying.

"That's it Natsu…let it happen." Zeref urged.

No! No, this isn't me! This isn't who I want to be! I don't want them to fear me, I don't want to hurt them! "R-run…"

"Are you an idiot!? We are not running away Flame Breath!" I heard Gray scream.

"Ah, Silver's son. Wasn't his dying wish for you to kill the demon E.N.D? Could you do it now? Now that you know it's Natsu?" Zeref asked.

That was it. He could kill me, then I wouldn't hurt anyone. I turned to the now dissipating cage surrounding them, eyes locking with Gray and Erza. "Kill me. Do it!"

"NO!" Luce and Happy screamed. Wendy held her back, as did Carla, and for that I was thankful. I knew, I knew that I was dangerous, I could feel it. Every minute that passed by the more profound my transformation was. A tail had formed and I felt taller, more powerful, more dangerous, and I had this urge to hit Zeref.

"Like hell I'm going to kill my best friend! Natsu don't you dare give up on us!"

"FOR ONCE WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME AND KILL ME! I'm dangerous Gray! Kill me before I kill you, I'm being serious!"

"Natsu…" Erza said in surprise.

"I-I can feel this…urge…to-kill and destroy, and-and I don't want to hurt you guys…I, I'm begging you Gray."

Pain rippled down my back as I felt wings sprout and I let out a cry, which rippled through the air as an almighty roar that could be heard for miles on end. It was becoming quicker, and I could feel myself slipping away. I didn't like this, I didn't like how I felt or how I was changing. I wanted to be with them, I wanted to go on more missions with Luce and Happy, I wanted to fight with Gray and Erza more, and I wanted to watch Wendy grow up to be the amazing dragon slayer I knew she would. I wanted to have more adventures, more fun, and more food…I...I wanted to tell Lucy I loved her. That I always had, that I had just found out she was my mate, but I couldn't. I couldn't condemn her to that life, I couldn't ask her to be with me now. It was impossible, and selfish, and it would make her cry.

"Gray, I'm begging you! KILL ME!"

"NO, Gray no there has to be another way."

"THERE ISN'T ANOTHER WAY!" I growled at Erza. "KILL ME GRAY! DO IT BEFORE I KILL ONE OF YOU!"

For once I wished the jackass would listen to me! Couldn't he see by now that I was losing it? That I was slipping away? Thoughts of destroying Zeref flooded my mind and it hurt like hell. It hurt because I was fighting it, I was trying but I wasn't winning. I hated giving up but there was no hope, this was who I always was…the Natsu they knew was only a part of me. The soulless kid that Igneel found and raised. "KILL ME!"

"NO! I CAN'T! I CAN'T NATSU I'M SORRY!"

Zeref chuckled, "See, everything is working out as planned. Now Natsu, you wanted me dead, so kill me."

3 3 3

Red, that was all I could see, the color of blood washed over and I was gone.

Kill, I had to kill Zeref. I needed to kill him and end his life. I stood up, feeling around at my hands and cracking my neck. It felt good to be back in control, back to feeling all this Etherion. I was stronger though, probably thanks to my new Dragon Slaying Magic. It felt good, useful, and hot. "Zeref."

"E.N.D" He regarded me with hesitation. A mistake on his part, I took the opening, swinging my fist and landing one into his stomach, sending him flying into the castle walls. "Ahh that felt good." I sighed in contentment.

"N-Natsu?"

I looked at the humans beside me. One smelt like me…like a dragon. The girl with the blue pigtails, she was young, but strong. She was useful.

"You, dragon slayer state your name."

Her eyes widened, she was scared. That was good, I was the king, and she should be scared. "W-Wendy."

Wendy. "You smell like a dragon. Like me, so why do you stand with humans and cats with magical energy?"

"W-what do you mean Natsu? Do you not remember us?"

I flinched, taken back by her forwardness. Natsu? No one has ever called me Natsu. She must know me, but from where? "I am Natsu, however no one has ever called me by that name. You are to regard me as E.N.D, I am your king, and you should show some respect."

A gasp came from one of the humans beside her. She was shaking, obviously frightened and upset. Her tears were stained onto her skin. "Y-you don't remember…"

Remember? What was she talking about? I began walking towards her but was immediately distracted by Zeref. He still was not dead, instead he was climbing out from the rubble of the castle walls with a shit eating grin across his face. I thought that punch alone would be enough to kill him, but it seems I was mistaken. I began walking towards him, determined to finish what I had started.

"No! LUCY STOP!"

Lucy...?

Lucy sounded wrong. But why, why did that name make my heart pound? Soon, thin arms wrapped around my waist and I was caught off guard. Her hold was tight, and I could tell she was using magic, hmmm. I looked down to see her, ready to peal her off of me, but when my hand touched hers I felt nothing but pain. My head, my head hurt, like something was fighting on the inside.

"Please come back Natsu! Please! Please don't leave us! I don't care if you're a demon or a dragon or just and idiot but you're my best friend!"

"Best…friend?"

Who was this human? Why was she crying and holding onto me? "Let go of me human. I don't have time for this!"

"Natsu! Remember! FIGHT IT!"

I was beginning to grow irritated, this pesky human was in between me and finishing my goal, my purpose! "LET GO!"

"LUCY!"

I reached for her hands again only to feel the pain intensify. Why! Why could I not harm this girl!?

"LUCY GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!"

I turned to see a red head storming towards me with swords at her side. Another mage. I see, they were all mages, and the man with the dark hair…he wielded a power that I couldn't quite grasp. It was dangerous though, and so was this girl. But her name…Lucy…it wasn't right. Somehow I knew it wasn't right.

"LUCY-SAN HE DOESN'T REMEMBER!"

I could feel the sword wielding redhead get too close and pushed her away with force of magical heat energy. What did they mean he doesn't remember? Me? I didn't remember? Remember what? "I remember everything! I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel, King of Zeref's Demons, and the Flame Demon. I am E.N.D and you humans are getting in my way of destroying Zeref!"

"NO! No you are Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel, Happy's best friend and partner and my best friend! You're friends with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. You are a Fairy Tail Guild Member, a pain in my ass and destructive! You eat all my food and sleep in my bed, and you cause a mess everywhere you go! You're a dragon slayer like Wendy and Gajeel, you hate transportation, and you hate hurting your family. You're loyal, sweet, funny and a downright good person! You can't tell me that all of that has been a lie and you just _forgot!_ "

"You are wasting my time human."

This was beginning to make my blood boil. Why, why would my hands not move to harm this girl! She was nothing! She smelt good yes, like jasmine and…that isn't the point. No, my purpose is Zeref. I'm supposed to be destroying him for all that he's done. It was what I was created for! I could feel the drive, the thirst, the anger. It controlled all my senses and I just…knew… I had to do something about it. It was irritating that I could do nothing to get this human away from me!

Fine, if I could not make her release me then I will make her release me herself. I began to erupt my body in flames. Feeling the heat lick my tender wounds and heal them without a problem. Heat of this intensity was only found at the very core of the planet. No person could hold onto it and not perish. I looked down half expecting her arms in a state of black ash and the other half expecting the smell of her body burning under the flames.

However that wasn't the case.

She was hanging onto me stubbornly without a burn mark on her skin. What was this? She was a human! She shouldn't have been able to survive let alone hang on without a mark on her skin! I growled deeply, what was this trickery. "Let go of me human or I will kill you!"

"MY NAME IS LUCY! AND YOU CALL ME LUCE NOT HUMAN!"

 _Luce…_

Luce…that's right. Lucy is wrong, but Luce is right. She's mine, she's Luce and she's my best friend. Why…why does it hurt every time I think about her? "Stop it. Stop it now!" Shut up shut up shut up! Why was this girl making my head hurt!? Why did it feel like I needed to know who she was?

"NO!"

"LET GO OF ME!" I roared. The building shook with fear under such an octave and the loose stones began to fall from the ceiling. Zeref stood still, watching us carefully and still smiling. I hated that smile, I needed to kill him. This stupid irritating fucking human!

Luce…she, she wasn't really irritating.

She moved around to face me, those brown eyes capturing all of my attention. Such ferocity was left in her spiteful gaze. I knew it, I knew that look. "NOT ON YOUR LIFE YOU UNGRATEFUL SON OF A BITCH! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF DEALING WITH YOUR ATTITUDE NATSU! NOW WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Wake up? "Please, just remember who you are!"

 _Who am I?_

"I'm E.N.D!"

"No you are Natsu!"

 _Which one is real?_

 _Is it possible I'm both?_

 _Can I be Natsu and E.N.D?_

 _Luce…_

"Stop it…"

"It's okay Natsu…just come back to us. Please…please Natsu."

Why. Why do I feel like I suddenly forgot something important? Why does it feel like I need to remember but my drive to obliterate Zeref is holding me back?

"Just come back to us Natsu."

I looked down to her tear stained face. Those brown eyes were enough to help take that drive away. So much trust lay beneath those chocolate orbs. How, how was I so blinded by rage to forget who I was.

I remembered it all. I remember trying to hurt Luce in my confused state. I didn't know her, but I knew her enough to not hurt her. I couldn't hurt her… not Luce.

"Luce…"

Her beautiful eyes widened, looking to me with confusion at the sudden change in the atmosphere. "N-Natsu? A-are you okay?" She moved, placing her hands on my scaled cheeks with worry all over her dirty face. She was searching my eyes to see if it was me. I wish I could tell her it was, but I wouldn't be the same again…I can't take back those memories. I remember everything, and I know I'm not human.

"I'll be alright you weirdo…" it wasn't a lie either. However it was what I hoped, not a promise.

Tears fell from her eyes as she strangled me into her chest with a bone crushing hug. "You idiot! You had us all worried!"

"I'm sorry Luce…"

"Yeah Flame dick what the fuck was all that commanding 'I'm King' shit?!"

"Hey Ice dick I am a King!"

"Wait so you remember what you said to us?" Erza asked me slowly.

I cowered into Luce's arms and nodded. "I'm sorry, but everything I said was true. I'm me, somehow, but I'll never be just Natsu anymore. I'm an Etherious, born from Etherion like my brother said, a demon, and yet I'm still Igneel's son, I'm still a member of Fairy Tail."

Erza smiled, patting my head lightly and smiling. "Some transformations are bad, but in some cases they are good, and make us stronger."

I grinned, agreeing somewhat with what she said. I could feel the power on my fingertips, it was overwhelming but oddly comforting. I wasn't a new Natsu, and someone entirely new. I was half of myself before, and now I was complete. I was a demon, but I would never forget the love I had for my family. Even Zeref.

I stood up, pulling away from Luce and pushing her towards Gray. "I'm sorry you guys, but I still have something to finish."

She looked at me with confusion before displaying that terrifying beauty in her angry face. "Seriously! After all this you can't even trust us to help you defeat him!?"

"She's right Natsu…you can't defeat me now. Your anger and violent nature would have completed that task, but somehow she brought you back. I don't know how, and I hate that she did."

He stood, looking at Luce with cold murderous eyes. I moved, standing in front of them all, not liking the way he was glaring at her. I couldn't, no I wouldn't let anyone harm them. Especially not Luce, not when she was my mate. Zeref regarded me with caution, walking slowly forward with a saddened expression.

"But, you're my brother Natsu…and as much as I wish to die, I can't condemn you to that life. If you can't kill me, then I'll have to kill you instead."

"What!?"

Luce pulled me back, looking at me with her whip in hand and smirked. "You're not doing this alone."

"We are doing this together."

* * *

 **I really hope you all liked this chapter!**

 **I am writing a Nalu fic based on a couple of years after this point and its going to be filled with lots of drama and ships so keep a look out for it! Im in the midst of writing the story now and when Im satisfied it will be out!**

 **let me know down in the comments if you have any ideas on what things you would like to see in the story happen!**

 **Ciao!**

 **Rae**


	5. Smoke

**Day 4**

 **(July 5th)**

 **Smoke**

 **T**

Smoke rose from his last attack. He had sent the enemy flying towards the edge of the forest and successfully knocking him out. The owner of such an attack grinned at his latest accomplishment and whooped in excitement. "Did you see that Happy!?"

"Aye sir!" The blue flying exceed announced as he landed skillfully on top of his adoptive fathers pink tuff of hair. "Natsu that was awesome!"

The young dragon slayer grinned, showing his pearly white teeth and brushed his hands, removing the loose dirt and dried blood from his hands. From his mouth he breathed fire like it was nothing, enjoying the exhilaration he felt after defeating yet another monster. He turned to his partner and best friend with the same grin, expecting her to enjoy this moment of victory with him. "Luce we finished the mission!"

"OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, AQUARIUS!"

A flash of golden light appeared as the celestial mermaid was teleported into their dimension with a pissed off look on her face. "What the hell is this!? I'm supposed to be on a date!"

"Aquarius I'm really sorry but Natsu started a fire over there and I need it put out before we get our reward money taken from us again! If you put it out I won't call you for a whole month!"

The mermaid smirked, "A month? Sure, no problem. You've got yourself a deal." With astounding power she sent a tidal wave of water from the nearby lake that Lucy was stood in and doused the fire. In the same maneuver she managed to nearly drown Happy and Natsu, irritated that it was his recklessness that disturbed her date.

With the fire put out Aquarius looked to the celestial mage and smirked. "There, satisfied?"

"Yes, very."

"Don't bother me for a month got it!?"

Lucy saluted quickly fearing another tidal wave strong enough to put her under and fear for her life. "Y-yes ma'am"

"Good, see you later!" And within seconds the spirit returned to her date leaving a very tired mage standing in the lake.

Lucy sighed heavily thinking about how this one mission was only one of the many during the next month Natsu would manage to somehow mess up. However putting out his reckless flames was something she would have to deal with on another day. She looked down at the two soaked teammates of hers with a shake of her head. "Honestly Natsu can we go on one, just ONE mission where you manage to not set the entire area on fire?!"

Natsu groaned into the dirt, accepting the harsh treatment from his best friend's spirit. "Llluuucccceeeee"

"No, you know what I don't know why I ask. I can't wait for the day you can't breathe fire and I can earn a whole reward for once."

Natsu sat up, cradling Happy in his arms before looking to Lucy with sad eyes. "Aw Luce that's not fair! I'm really sorry! I tried to contain it this time I swear!"

"You say that every time! Just be glad Aquarius was able to put it out before any noticeable damage was done." She huffed with anger. Natsu groaned hating how she was mad at him.

He had really tried this time to contain his flames but it just never worked! He always managed to set fire to something other than his enemy and he did feel guilty about it. Especially when he knew how important the reward money was for Lucy. "I'm really sorry Luce…"

Lucy looked to her partner's guilt stricken face and sighed helplessly. "I forgive you Natsu. Go make sure that monster is done so we can get that reward money."

"Aye sir!"

Natsu got up and quickly made his way over to the monster he had just defeated, reaching it quickly with the help of Happy flying him over there. When everything was checked Natsu nodded his head and grinned to his friend. "All good here Happy! Let's go back to Luce now!"

"Okay!"

The blue exceed picked him up and began flying back towards the place they had left Lucy. Natsu looked down at the forest below him and smiled, enjoying the way the greens and browns looked from an aerial view and the steady stream of water from the river. Something sparkled in the sun and it caught his attention. He focused more on the object and noticed that there were more sparkles which piqued his interest. "Happy go down there real quick!"

"But Lucy is waiting for us!"

"Just real quick buddy!"

"Ayeeeee she's going to be mad…" he took Natsu down regardless, curious as to what he was looking at.

When they reached the ground Natsu walked a few paces until he came to a bush of blue berries that shone in the sunlight. "Whoa look at this Happy! I wonder if they taste as good as they look!"

"Errr, Natsu I don't think that's a good idea."

"Awe come on! Fine how about this I will take one and take a few back with us. If nothing happens to me it's okay to eat it!" He walked closer to the bush and grabbed one of the ripest looking fruits on the bush's branches. Natsu popped the quarter sized fruit into his mouth and bit down into its sweetness. "This is awesome! Seriously doubt these are poisonous Happy."

"We shall see. Come on Lucy is going to be mad at us!"

Natsu chuckled enjoying the fruit and grabbed more, stuffing them into his pant pockets and allowing the cat to fly him back to where Lucy waited for them.

So far everything was going well, Natsu and Lucy collected their two million jewel reward and split the money between them. It was a little much for such a weak monster but neither of the two mages complained and instead took it gratefully. Because Natsu had nearly ruined the mission, he agreed to split the reward as half for him and Happy, and the remaining for Lucy. She tried to argue, saying that it should be split equally both ways but both the Exceed and Dragon Slayer refused to split it in such a way. Lucy had rent and food to pay for while Natsu and Happy only used theirs for food. It was a fair split.

Happy had informed Lucy while on the train back to the guild about Natsu eating wild berries and in return he was lectured by the stellar mage. "You can't just eat whatever looks good you idiot! What if it was poisonous?"

"Ugh, Luce…I…" he groaned. Lucy rolled her eyes, knowing that he wouldn't answer her as long as they were on the train.

"You're pathetic."

The rest of the day continued like normal. They returned to the guild and Lucy left not too long after wanting a nice warm bath and dinner after a mission that nearly left her charred to a crisp thanks to her pyromaniac of a partner. Natsu on the other hand was beginning to feel weird, a tingling sensation was scattering along his arms and neck and it was difficult to place the reasoning behind it. Not only that, but he felt like something was caught down his throat and it itched unbearably. He figured it was something to do with the season changing into spring but he had never felt like this before. In fact, he was beginning to think he was crazy because the tingling almost felt like he was cold! He was never cold!

Happy sat at their home watching Natsu huddle into his blankets and shiver. He was beginning to grow worried. Natsu had begun breaking out in sweat and complain about being cold. How was he sweating and cold at the same time! "Natsu I think Lucy's weirdness is rubbing off on you!"

"N-no, it's not L-Luce..." Natsu replied. He felt something coming and began to cough violently, feeling his chest shake with force and his throat grow worse. "S-shit. H-happy go get Luce…"

"O-okay! I'll be back Natsu! Don't die!"

Happy took off through the door towards Lucy's house frantically. He had never seen his adoptive father acting so weird before and was beginning to become frightened. He dashed to the familiar apartment building and cried out for the stellar mage. "Lucy! Natsu is being weird! You have to help him!"

"Happy?" The blonde called from her kitchen. The Exceed flew into her breasts, tears glistening on his eyes.

"Luce come help Natsu! You made him weird!"

"What did you say cat!?" She yelled.

Happy pulled her out of her door crying. "He keeps saying how he's cold but he's sweating! I don't know how he can be sweating if he's cold! He's being weird Lucy!"

"He's sweating when he's cold? That sounds like he's sick or something."

Happy shook his head as they left the building and picked her up, flying them to Natsu's house in the woods. "Natsu never gets sick!"

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that…." She said softly. Natsu's unnatural body temperature would literally kill whatever cold virus entered his body so it was unnatural for him to ever come down with a cold. So what could have possibly caused him to suddenly get so ill…?

"Natsu is going to die isn't he Lucy!" Happy cried as they reached the door.

Lucy walked inside quickly telling the flying cat that he was not going to die and that they would figure it out. She walked past the living room straight into Natsu's bedroom and looked at the poor man withering in bed, curled into his blankets. "N-Natsu?"

"Luce?"

"Hey what's wrong!?" She walked to the side of the bed and pulled the covers down noticing that his head was wet with sweat and his teeth were chattering. Quickly she put her hand to his forehead and noticed how much higher his body temperature was than his usual one. "You're burning up! Natsu you're sick! I told you those berries were poisonous!"

"Luce….I'm cold, come in bed with me!" He shivered.

Lucy sighed, ripping the blankets from him and pulling him out from the bed. "First things first you need to take a bath and try to sweat it out, you have a fever, and you are clearly not in the right mind."

Natsu clutched onto the duvet and cried at the loss of heat. "No! I'm cold!"

Lucy practically dragged his ass into the bathroom and started the hot water. "Get in the bath and keep it warm until I get back do you understand!?"

"Okay." Natsu stuck his hand into the water and began to heat it. However when the water did not change in temperature he became confused. Lucy watched him, waiting to see steam rise from the water and when it didn't she looked at his hands.

What would have usually happened was his hands would glow a bright orange and soon the water would boil, causing it to raise dramatically in temperature. She only knew because he had nearly made her into a lobster in an onsen after a mission. "Natsu you have to make the water hot."

"I-I can't Luce."

"What?"

He pulled his hands out and tried to ignite them into flames. At first it seemed to be successful but in a few seconds the fire dimmed and dissipated into the air. Both mages looked at each other in shock. Natsu didn't give up and opened his mouth, "Fire Dragons Roar!"

A puff of black smoke came from his mouth and soon he erupted into a fitful cough which sent him to his knees. Lucy fell with him, patting him on the back until the fit ended and bit her lip in worry. "You are really sick. Do you know what berry you ate?"

"No but I brought it with me…I was going to eat more of them later." He shuffled in his pants pocket and removed the berries, handing them to Lucy.

Lucy quickly pocketed them into her bag and turned to Happy. "You need to get that bath warm. Think you can start a fire and keep it heated for him? I noticed there's a fireplace in the back for heating water."

Happy saluted with a large grin. "Aye sir!"

"Good! I'll be right back with medicine Natsu! Make sure you stay in the bath until I get back!"

Lucy rushed to the only person she knew would help her. Porylusica hated people, but Lucy knew she would be able to provide an antidote to the suffering fire slayer. She knocked on the door and awaited the angry woman to answer. A few steps were heard and soon the door was swung wide open, revealing the said elderly woman with her signature frown. "What are you doing here girl! Go away!"

"Miss Porylusica I know you hate company but I really need your help!" She took out the berries from her hand and began to explain what was wrong with Natsu. After she described how even his magic abilities were being affected the woman ushered her in, calming Lucy's frantic nerves when she had a potion for such a poisonous berry. Lucy took it gratefully and listened carefully to her instructions. Thankfully the antidote would heal him in just a few hours, and by the morning he would be himself. They were lucky to have realized so quickly because if it was left longer it would be life threatening. Lucy wanted to smack the idiot for eating such a dangerous thing but it would have to wait. He needed to get better first, then she would beat the crap out of him.

Thanking the woman Lucy left quickly to Natsu's house and walked to the back. She walked to the bathroom door noticing the steam pouring out and sighed heavily. "Natsu? I'm back and I have your medicine! You can come out of the bath now!"

"I don't want to!"

Lucy growled, shaking her fist in anger. "Natsu Dragneel get your ass out here this instant before I Lucy kick you and leave you to die!"

After that it didn't take the young man to dress in his sleepwear and come out of the bath, still feeling chilled and shaking but he did feel a little better. Lucy made him drink the entire bottle of the remedy, having to force it down his throat after he complained about it being too bitter and gross. Then after that she made him get into bed and grabbed a bucket with cool water to wipe away his sweat. Happy had come in soon after and told Natsu how he was going to spend the night at Carla's and Wendy's because he was scared of getting sick off of Lucy's weirdness too which caused Lucy to nearly strangle the poor guy.

Lucy sat down on the edge of his bed with a heavy sigh, thankful that the pesky cat had left so she could focus on the task at hand. "Stupid cat. Well, your fever is gone."

"I still feel cold though…" Natsu whined. He had never felt so cold before and it scared him. Fire him feel secure, warmth was something he had always known. It was comforting and when he felt like this… he felt vulnerable and weak. He hated feeling weak but, he knew he had no one to blame but himself. He shouldn't have ate that berry and let his curiosity get the best of him, and his stupidity would be his downfall.

Lucy watched him shiver from under the covers and exhaled her stress. She felt partially guilty for all this, maybe if she hadn't of wished he could never breathe fire again this wouldn't have happened. What where the chances that the one berry that caught Natsu's attention would be one to cause such an ailment? It just seemed too planned, and she felt like it was her fault when it really came down to it all. Natsu pulled the covers closer to his body, trapping the ends beneath him till he made a cocoon to trap the heat inside.

It wasn't enough though. Try as he might the blankets just didn't do the job. He felt Lucy place her hand attentively to his forehead to check his temperature, and that's when he realized he had the perfect source of heat right next to him. "Luceeee…."

"What Natsu? You should try and go to sleep you know. It will make you feel better."

"Come sleep with me."

Lucy gasped as soon as the words finished leaving his mouth. She looked at the dragon slayer whose eyes were halfway lidded with exhaustion and his chattering teeth with confusion. Had she heard him correctly? No, there was no way she did. But Natsu didn't give her time to argue and reached out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the covers with him. Quickly he pulled the covers around their bodies as he had done so before and wrapped his arms around her form. The heat from her body was nice against his skin and he needed to feel it wherever possible. So he tucked his head into her neck and intertwined their legs so that both of hers touched him. "N-Natsu what are you doing pervert?!"

Lucy struggled to get out from the hold but he refused to let go enjoying the way his body tingled at their contrasting temperature. "Luceee, you feel good. Please just let me stay like this…"

"B-but you're almost naked and it's hot!" She stammered. With him snuggling into her with nothing on but his boxers Lucy couldn't help but feel the blush rising on her cheeks. If anyone walked in right now it would be so embarrasing but she couldn't find it in her to really leave him in such agony. Sighing she turned to Natsu and told him to let go so she could take some of her clothing off. It was just too hot against his feverish skin to be fully dressed and wrapped in a large blanket. Plus what where the chances of someone coming in to see Natsu in the middle of the night?

Natsu let go reluctantly, acknowledging that it was unfair to sacrifice her comfort for his. She took off to the bathroom after grabbing a large red t-shirt from his wardrobe and came back out feeling much better. Quickly she climbed back into the bed where Natsu pulled her back into their previous position and sighed in contentment. Soon he felt tender hands playing with his hair and sleep took him. Not too long after Natsu's snores were heard Lucy had found herself slowly falling into a deep slumber herself.


	6. Need

**Very short Drabble for day 5 but I hope you enjoy it! 3**

* * *

 **Day 5**

 **(July 5th)**

 **Need**

 **T**

There were few things that Natsu needed. He was a simple man, only finding luxury and importance in few items. When he was younger and came to the guild for the first time, he needed only two things. Food and sleep. Soon, when he grew a little older he noticed that his needs had increased, and now he needed the former two as well as a good fight, and his scarf.

Those were needs in his youth, but growing closer to adolescence he learned the need for friends…for family. Happy arrived right when he was learning about the importance of having people around to support you. His life was complete with the few things he really needed. Lisanna was his best friend and so was Gray despite him being a total stripper. Happy made his days at home go quickly and kept him from feeling lonely without Igneel.

However in just one mission Natsu learned that he needed a lot more. Nothing material, nothing immaterial and nothing simple. Lisanna had died, and without knowing it he had lost his family, his friend, all over again and nothing could have stopped it. He realized that he needed to be strong, that he needed to think about how she would have wanted him to live, how he needed the strength to keep his friends safe, and keep them close. His list grew longer and longer as he got older and when he got a lead on Igneel in Hargeon he would meet a girl that would shift that list once again.

She was clever, strong, argumentative, stubborn, willful, and beautiful. Her blonde hair and tantalizing curves were not the first things he noticed but they didn't go unnoticed either. In fact it was those soulful brown eyes of hers that fit on her round shaped face. They bore into their surroundings with such focus and concentration he found himself needing to look into them himself. Then, when he rescued her and they made their mad dash towards the guild he knew the moment he held her hand, he needed to be with her always.

So he did. As partners he found himself needing to accept missions with only her. He needed her firm hand and controlling mannerisms to keep him in place. He needed her smiles to keep him going and to help him through the hard times. He needed her even when Lisanna returned, because she had become an irreplaceable existence in his life. He needed her bed, because he loved her warmth, even if she hated it herself. He needed the soft caress of her hand on his head when he rode on transportation. He needed her laugh, because it sounded like the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

When he watched her future self die, he watched a part of him die too. So he noted that he needed her alive, and well of course. When Igneel died he needed her presence, only finding comfort in her arms. During their battles he needed her guidance, he needed her to keep him grounded when he felt like losing it. Life continued past then, the battles got harder, and he found himself losing control more times than he would like to admit.

He liked having her, and he knew it was impossible to imagine a life without her. Then, when he turned 21 he realized that he needed her in a way he had never needed someone before. He not only needed but craved the touch of their skins against one another, his name upon her lips, her hands woven into his own, her lips kissing his, and he needed her every night. He had found his mate, and although he had his needs, no other need would come nearly as close to that he had for the stellar mage. He didn't need all the other things in his life. He needed his friends and family of course, but he had to have only a few things. Much like he did in his youth he only needed a few things.

He needed his eyes so that he could appreciate the view of her body and her eyes on his own. He needed his mouth in order to tell her just how important she was to him, and how weird she was even though she constantly denied it. He needed his hands to touch her in ways that made her writher in ecstasy, and to hold her hand when they went on dates, and to hold her when she was feeling sad. He needed his ears so he could hear her melodic voice, yes even when she was yelling at him or crying. He needed to listen to her advice, and her worries, so he could properly reply back.

But all in all he needed all but one thing. His heart. He needed it to love her in ways that she deserved. He needed his heart to hold his care and admiration for his family and friends. He needed his heart to remind him that he was human, that he could be sad and be happy like anyone else. He needed his heart more than anything else in the world. Because no heart was the same….

Natsu needed his heart, because it was what made him well, Natsu.

* * *

 **Next day is Glory Days**

 **Ciao!**


	7. Glory Days

**Day 6**

 **(July 6th)**

 **Glory Days**

 **T**

Lucy sat by the house, enjoying the warmth against her skin as the sun soaked into her bones. At the blissful life at 24 she was content. Not only did she have a wonderful job that involved her being a writer, and a damn good one at that, but it was also rewarding. The soft breeze in the air rustled her golden hair across her face, bringing in the early spring scent she had missed in the few winter months. The snow had finally melted, leaving a sad field of water and mud for weeks, but was secretly nourishing the lush green grass underneath. The vegetables she had planted with a few extra hands were beginning to grow, and her excitement for the New Year was unbearable.

Much had changed over the years, many things had happened, some good, and yet some bad. But nonetheless everything happened for a reason, and she wouldn't change a thing. Levy had just about given up on her affections for the iron dragon slayer, but without her noticing she had been swept off her feet (quite literally) by the same said man, and returned a happy woman. Gajeel had softened up considerably. Instead of the once grumpy and unapproachable man he had become a great friend. He cracked more jokes, smiled more, cared about others, but no one more than his Levy. His now wife had just spent an enjoyable afternoon with Lucy before hurrying home to finish some tasks for the day, leaving the young blonde to enjoy the sun alone.

She enjoyed these moments, having a life as hectic as hers would call for a day or two of such relaxation. Yet, she felt lonely, remembering the glory days when she and Natsu used to leave at ungodly hours to get a mission. Fighting dark guilds and evil mages, along with the reasonable amount of monsters thrown into the toss. Those were definitely the days, but not all glory days were ones filled with adventure. Some of Lucy's glory days were much closer to the heart.

Like when a certain fire dragon slayer tripped on her rug, sending him flying forward and right into her. Pressing both of their lips together in a surprise kiss that resulted in blush on both participants. That was one of her glory days, not because she finally got to feel those hot lips against her own, but that she had the courage to kiss him after he had parted with stuttering apologies. If it wasn't for that she would never have experienced the next day, when he came by her house with a red button down shirt, dress pants, shoes, and handpicked flowers that rested in his hand out towards her. She had been delighted, not expecting him to have taken it upon himself to look nice for her, and to greet her at her door for once with flowers of all things in his hand! She hadn't expected the kiss to have made him slightly more mature, to have made him find the courage to take a step he had never thought of before and ask her out.

It was even better when she had successfully landed a job as a writer, and her first book was a hit and best seller. That was certainly a glory day. One day she wouldn't have considered a glory day at the time was when she accepted to living with him after dating for two years. At first it was a struggle. A lot of work was needed into making the home he lived in suitable. However, he worked for days and nights to make it perfect. He had extended it many more square feet out, giving the living room and kitchen more than enough space than it needed. He made their bedroom large and spacious for her drawers and even a window seat for where she could read her books in peace. He made three extra rooms just because, and even gave Happy one of them, letting him decorate it however he wanted.

Lucy had assisted him then, helping out with the furnishing and giving the home a "woman's touch", and enough masculinity to suit his tastes. They made the surrounding yard wide with more than enough space to play and entertain, leaving room by the side of the house for a small garden, and continued to remodel until both could sit on the couch with a sigh of accomplishment. That day they completed the house was yet another day added to her list.

Back then they had few worries, and just took each day as it came. Things were indeed much simpler, but to Lucy, they were not necessarily better than the days she had afterwards.

"Momma Momma!" a young four year old came bounding towards her with the largest grin of pearly white teeth she had only seen belonging to one other man. The tykes striking salmon hair swayed against the wind and soon he collided into her, clutching onto her sundress with small hands. Lucy chuckled, tucking her hands under his arms and lifting him onto her lap and kissing his head. "Hello Igneel, did you enjoy fishing with your father?"

His bright brown eyes shone with excitement signaling that Lucy was in for a story. "Yeah! Daddy got this one big one! It had a lotta colors and was reaaaaallly pretty! Uncle Happy said it was his fawo…fawavor..?"

"Favorite?"

"Yeah favorite! So Daddy gave it to Uncle Happy and he cried! Daddy made him cry Momma but he was smiling! Then me and Nash got one each and Daddy got you a BIG one!" He said stretching his hands out far to describe the size.

"Awww Igneel I wanted to tell Momma about her fish!"

Lucy shook her head, taking out the leaf that had blown into her sons hair and looked up to the man who was walking towards them with a sleeping three year old on his shoulders, the basket of fish was in his other hand, and Happy flew next to him with a content smile at his own catch. The colorful catch her son had just explained to her was sat sticking out, and her heart warmed at her husband's kindness towards his best friend. "You know Igneel likes to tell me about his day, let him enjoy telling it." She scolded the man as he sat beside her, tucking their daughter into his arm and draping the other around her shoulders. He smirked at her authoritative tone and pulled her into a quick kiss, leaving their son blushing at their public affection.

"Igneel can tell the story then, but I get to kiss Momma and tell her about our game."

Igneel scowled at his father, his obvious disappointment washed over his face seeing as he wanted to tell her about the game they played. Lucy shot her husband a disapproving look at his obvious teasing and sighed heavily. "How about Igneel tells me after he takes his nap, and Daddy only gets kisses?"

Igneel thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I want kisses too!"

Lucy and Happy laughed happily and she leaned forward planting soft kisses on her child's face. Igneel began erupting in laughter at how ticklish her kisses were against his skin and tried to get away. "Oh it seems the young dragon is ticklish! The Daddy dragon will help Momma dragon tickle him!"

Igneel looked wide eyed at his father and bubbled with joy, "No! No Daddy dragon! S-stop Momma!"

"No, Momma dragon missed her baby dragon," and continued her relentless attack with her husband's help. The family continued their playful fight until it was clear the young boy could take no more and smiled gently at his glowing face. "Come on baby dragon. It's time for a nap, then you can tell me all about the game you and Daddy played."

The youngster nodded his head, trying to conceal his yawn behind his hand and let his mother take him to his room, tucking him in while his father put his sister in bed. Lucy kissed his head and soon was joined by the older male who nuzzled his neck before kissing his cheek and leading Lucy out from his room. She turned to him with happy brown eyes as she motioned for him to tell Happy goodbye, seeing as the Exceed had a family of his own, and needed to take the fish to them, while she tucked her daughter in.

When all was finished and the house was finally quiet Lucy had already made her way into her room, relaxing against the soft red and blue satin sheets until her husband joined her. He walked in through their door and shut it softly behind him, not wanting to wake the little monsters up and ruin his time with his wife. She watched him take his shirt of and lay it on the chair, then slowly run a hand through his hair in obvious exhaustion. She chuckled, watching him through amused eyes as his turned to hers.

"Are you laughing at me Mrs. Dragneel?"

Lucy smirked, watching him take slow long strides towards her. "I wouldn't dare…"

"I didn't think so." He chuckled when he reached her. Her hand found his and pulled him down to the bed with her, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"Natsu…"

"Hmm?"

Lucy nuzzled into the juncture of his neck and sighed. "I was remembering our glory days."

Natsu smirked, rubbing a warm hand along her arm and breathed in her floral aroma. "We had some good ones."

"Do you miss them?" she asked quietly.

Natsu shrugged, "Sometimes, but I think our glory days are better where they are. Igneel and Nashi will grow up and have their own someday, and they can tell us all about it when they visit."

Lucy hummed in agreement. The Glory Days of their time in Fairy Tail have come and gone, but that didn't mean they died with them. Nashi and Igneel would take after them, join the guild and go on many adventures. They would fight tough battles, make rivals and friends, explore the world and become stronger. Then, when they were a little older they would meet someone and hopefully find a love like theirs.

Lucy curled into Natsu's warm body and let herself relax, taking in his smoky scent and well defined abs. She would remember those days as they grew further and further into her past, and embrace tomorrow with open arms.

* * *

 **Who doesnt like a bit of future NaLu with cute little kids! I can imagine these two naming their children either Layla, Igneel, or Nashi so I chose Nashi and Igneel for my prompt. I really wanted to do something cute for the prompt glory days and Im pretty pleased with how it turned out!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Next day is the last one officially then I have a bonus day entry!**

 **Happy**

 **Ciao!**

 **Rae**


	8. Happy

**REALLLY BIG chapter here for you, like 9,000 words long and it fluctuates between Natsu and Lucy's POV**

 **I could think of a ton of ways to have gone about this prompt but I figured a wedding would be the most fun!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 7**

 **(July 7th)**

 **Happy**

 **T**

 **Lucy's POV**

I was paranoid. I mean it was literally an hour left until I had to walk through the doors. My heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't find the courage I had saved up for this moment. Every nerve in my body had gone haywire and I was shaking with fear and anticipation. Today was going to be one of the most important days of my life, and I was scared shitless.

I remained seated in my chair as Juvia and Erza worked on my face. Juvia was applying the light makeup, and Erza was doing my hair after Cancer made the most outrageous up-do I had ever seen. Now I was left in the capable hands of my friends. "Lu-chan stop shaking! Are you that scared?"

I looked to Levy, she was so cute. Dressed in her baby blue dress and her beautiful hair in stunning curls she was perfection. A part of me hoped Gajeel feel on his face in awe at how lucky he was, because Levy was a keeper and for some reason she loved the brute. I sighed watching her eyes flicker to mine with worry. "S-sorry Levy…I, I'm scared. I mean what if he doesn't want to marry me anymore!?"

"He would never do that to you Lucy and you know that. Now calm down before you give yourself a heart attack." Levy scolded. Juvia was another beauty, clad in a dress the same shade as Levy's I was beyond jealous at this point. She hardly needed to do anything to look so drop dead gorgeous. Erza too! She was wearing the same thing and I felt like all three of them looked better than me and it was my own wedding!

"B-but…"

"Lucy he loves you very much, just trust him." Erza rebutted sternly.

"But what if he realized that there are other really pretty women and he wanted to stay single and I have to walk up that aisle alone without him there waiting!" I screamed in horror.

Days before, hell even months before this I was so excited to finally get married and yet here I was, shaking in my chair and wanting to run away.

"Lu-chan stop. You're working yourself up for nothing." Levy said quietly to ease my nerves. Juvia and Erza backed away at the same time with wide smiles on their faces.

"She's perfect!" Erza squealed. Her hands came to her mouth as she quietly sobbed, a single tear running down her perfect features. Juvia nodded her head in agreement with the same look. I bit my lip still unsure about this whole thing and Levy grabbed my arm just as I was about to say something.

"Lu-chan you HAVE to see yourself now!" She giggled pulling me into the middle of the room and running over to open the three paneled mirror. When it opened my eyes landed on the woman before me staring back at me through the mirror.

Her brown eyes were wide and shining with a light sliver and dusty cotton candy pink on her eye lids. A light amount of blush was added to her cheeks and her lips glossy with a neutral lip gloss. Her hair was intricate, consisting of multiple braids and curls that came together in a stunning hairstyle. Little gems were threaded into the hairstyle to give her hair that ethereal look, and all in all the dress was the most captivating. Starting with a simple sweetheart cut the dress was form fitting to the edges of her hips. From there the satin fabric cascaded down to the floor, hiding the dazzling crystal heels that she wore on her feet. The dress was an amazing piece itself, Virgo had tailored it specifically for her and the noticeable detailing on the dress were award worthy.

Was that really me? I raised a hand to my face, and when the woman mimicked me I gasped quietly, feeling the tears beginning to pool at my eyes. "No! No crying!" Juvia said with desperation. I quickly fanned my eyes, staring at the ceiling in hopes of preserving the work she had done.

"I'm sorry Juvia! I'm, I'm just amazed…You guys made me look so pretty."

"I'd say gorgeous, but the man of the hour told me to tell you that." A familiar voice said. I turned around me to see the man I would soon be calling father after the service. His bright red hair was the first most noticeable thing then his attire followed closely after. He was in a black suit with a red tie and boutonniere on the left lapel of his jacket, just above his heart with a single rose and small yet delicate white flowers to accent it. I felt my tears begin again and I struggled to keep them back. "You look gorgeous Lucy."

"I-Igneel!" I cried as he walked up to me with a wide smile.

"Shhh don't cry, you'll ruin that beautiful make up! Now where's that smile I love to see!?"

I chuckled at his large grin and smiled. "There it is! Now tell me how did my idiot of a son get so lucky to marry such a beautiful girl?"

I giggled again as he offered his hand to me, "He hasn't married me yet Igneel."

"Oh that's very true. Maybe you'll be willing to marry me then?"

I felt the laughter continue as I playfully smacked him on the chest. He was exactly what I needed to brighten my mood, and I was a very lucky girl to have him here with me. "Oh you know that won't work."

Igneel shrugged with a toothy grin and kissed my forehead lightly. "An old man can dream Lucy." He leaned back and nodded at my appearance with a small smile. "Your parents would be so proud of you Lucy. I'm sure they are smiling down at you right now and wishing you all the best."

I thought he had come to stop my tears but after hearing that I couldn't help but feel them start again. Juvia and Erza started to get worried as a few tears ran down my face but it didn't do any noticeable damage. "T-thank you Igneel. Thank you for being the one to walk me down the aisle today, it really means the world to me that you do it."

"It's my pleasure to Lucy, and soon you need to be calling me dad!" He chuckled.

I smiled happily. "Would the attendees of the wedding please make their way to the main hall. The wedding procession will begin shortly."

Suddenly all the butterflies in my stomach came back and I looked to Levy with worried eyes. She sighed patting me on the shoulder and smiling softly. "Lu-chan imagine how Natsu feels right now. If he knew how nervous you were he would be three times as nervous and would probably call the whole thing off. But he loves you, so he will be there when the doors open and wait for you. You've dated for five years Lu-chan, if he hasn't left you now he won't ever."

"Thank you Levy!" I pulled her into a tight hug and tried to pull myself together. This was why I wanted her as my Matron of Honor, because she always knew what to say to me.

Igneel placed a comforting arm on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "He's been dying to see you all day and he was being a little girl at his bachelor party. He wouldn't stop trying to go home to see you because he missed you so much. Trust me Lucy, my son loves you more than he loves food and fighting and that says a lot."

I smiled feeling the blush rush up my face and deepening my cheeks a solid color of red with the added blush. "I know Igneel, sorry you guys I guess I just got the pre wedding nerves. I'll be okay now."

"Good because you need just a few things before you go out there!" Juvia said with excitement, my back piece in her hand. She walked towards me and clipped it in place and pulled my veil over my face. Levy snickered twirling my garter around her index finger and tossed it to me. I blushed heavily as I sat down and let her pull it up my leg. "Now then Lu-chan try not to move that since the only person allowed to pull it off is Natsu."

I felt so incredibly embarrassed at the thought of Natsu reaching to the garter and tugging it down with his teeth. Just thinking of it made me squirm in excitement. I took a deep breath hearing the music que in Natsu. When no noticeable gasps were heard I calmed down, hoping that it meant he was there and walking. Igneel offered me his arm and I took it with shaking hands. "Here Lucy your bouquet!"

She placed the beautiful arrangement of flowers in my waiting hand and we began to walk out towards the last set of doors. Igneel and I stayed slightly back, not wanting to be in the way of the door before my bridesmaids made their way up the aisle. Without a seconds hesitation Levy led them out each one of them looking beautiful in their own way. I tried to steady my rapidly beating heart. If Igneel wasn't here holding onto me I would have surely fallen down by now. My legs trembled, and I was sure I was going to die before reaching the altar.

My music began and I knew I had to go, now or never, and despite my shaking legs I took the first step forward towards my future.

 **Natsu's POV**

I loosened my tie slightly feeling as if the room had grown increasingly hot in temperature. I watched Levy walk up the aisle with the biggest grin on her face and soon Erza and Juvia followed behind her. I could hear Gray and Gajeel catch their breaths as they took their places. My heart began to beat rapidly, Lucy was just behind that door, at least I hoped so because if she wasn't…don't go there Natsu.

"Yo dude chill the hell out."

"Shut the fuck up stripper," I said to my best man. I straightened out my vest and double checked the rest of my tuxedo carefully and quickly. I wanted to look perfect because I was getting married to the girl of my dreams and I wanted everything to go right. For once I didn't feel like arguing with my best friends or eating a bunch of food and watching soccer and football on the TV. I wanted to be here and see her walk through those doors because I knew it would be a sight to see.

The music to que her in began and I took a deep yet shallow breath. My hands were beginning to sweat and I wanted to bounce up and down in place to get the jitters out of my system but I stayed still and composed. No one on the outside in the seats would be able to see how much concentration this took. I knew from Gray and Gajeel's laughter that it was painfully obvious to them but fuck it. I didn't care.

I saw my dad's side as they walked past the doors and when they turned I nearly lost all my sanity in one second. She was there, dressed in white and looking equally as nervous as I did. Her steps were in time with the music but I swore I'd never seen people move so slowly. She looked gorgeous. She was absolutely breathtaking and I couldn't believe she was going to be mine. I waited impatiently, I wanted to see her up close, I wanted to run to her but I stayed like the responsible man I was.

When she finally reached me my dad kissed her softly on the head before handing her off to me. I could hardly contain myself anymore. Her warm and soft hand fell gently into my palm and I tried very hard to think of walking towards the priest and not making a fool of myself. I could only breathe happily when we turned to face each other in the correct spots and I could take my time to fully appreciate her beauty.

No words were enough to describe her. She was flawless, perfection, and devastatingly beautiful. I found it hard to believe she agreed to marry me in the first place. I mean if anyone looked at her they would surely think the same thing. She was a goddess, draped in nothing but the finest silk. I nearly died at the sight of her, and although her face was covered by the veil her chocolate brown eyes were filled with a feeling matched with my own. I felt her squeeze my hands and I began to listen to the priest, not realizing we reached the vows already. "Natsu Dragneel, your vows."

I gulped. Lucy wanted us to make up our own, and neither of us were allowed to hear the others until today. I was scared shitless, after countless nights and help from friends I worked really hard to find the right words. Taking a deep breath I ignored the deafening silence from the audience and concentrated on Lucy, she was all that mattered.

"Lucy Heartfillia, before I even start I want you to know that I feel like the luckiest man standing up here. For someone so amazing like you to even want to marry me is enough to put me on top of the world. When I met you in highschool I thought you were the biggest werido, but you became my best friend, and only years later just before college would I be smart enough to realize how much I had fallen for you. I remember noticing you one day at the park while we walked that you made me feel warm, warmer than I had ever felt before. Your smile is radiant, and your heart is so big I found myself falling faster than I could imagine. You were, sorry _are_ , smart, beautiful, scary when you put me in my place," a few chuckles sounded through the room including Lucy's, "and beautiful when you smile. I never would have thought you would fall for me the same way I fell for you. I didn't even think you would be standing up here with me when we were dating."

I smiled noticing her smile and the tears rolling down her skin. "Lucy I promise that I will spend each and every day for as long as we shall live, loving you, caring for you when you're ill, and remain faithful as your husband."

"You better" She giggled and I couldn't help myself from laughing with her.

"Lucy Heartfilia your vows."

I watched her take the noticeable breathe of deep air just as I had done before focusing on me. Her voice was shaky with tears but she managed to speak clearly. "Natsu sometimes I really wonder if this is a dream. The boy I met years ago was crazy, rambunctious, and destroyed everything in his path. In fact I wondered if maybe you were the leader of a gang but soon I realized that was wrong. Instead you turned out to be much more than what you appeared. You were sweet and awfully caring. When I felt like I had nothing else in the world you gave me what I needed to hold my head up high, you brought my smile and laughter back, and you were there for me through every challenge I faced. I fell for you before I even realized it, and when I thought you were too dense to notice my growing feelings for you, you asked me out. It wasn't what you planned, especially when you knocked on the wrong door on our first date and our reservation got messed up. Regardless it was the best night of my life, and so were the rest I've had the joy of spending with you."

"Natsu, I promise to love you, I promise to care for you when you're ill, and when the time comes I will care for our children, and I promise to remain faithful, because I would be stupid not to want to stay with my loyal dragon."

The priest chuckled at her last part and turned to me with mirthful eyes. "Natsu Dragneel, do you take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Lucy Heartfilia, do you take Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"The rings please."

Lucy and I chuckled as Happy, our blue haired cat made his way proudly up the aisle with a pillow and two rings set on his back. When he reached my side I picked up the rings handing Lucy mine and holding her hand out with hers in my hand. I placed the sturdy yet thin platinum silver band on her delicate finger and she did the same with mine. When we finished I took a deep breath really not wanting to mess up anything after getting this far. The priest turned back to the audience, "Ladies and Gentleman, I now pronounce these two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

My hands were shaking more than ever. Since the moment she stepped through those doors I've wanted to kiss her, to hold her, hell I'd been away from her the entire day yesterday and until now. I grabbed the end of the veil, pulling it over her neatly decorated hair so I could see the woman beneath. It felt like I was seeing her for the first time, she was so beautiful and now she was all mine. Her eyes shone with excitement, mimicking my own as I went in.

The honey and lilac scent washed over me as our lips were millimeters apart. The feel of her lips against mine was electric, and oh how badly I wanted to devour her right where she stood. She was smiling into the kiss and I felt her arms wrap around my neck, and my own securely around her waist. Mavis I was the luckiest man on Earth today. With the annoying need for oxygen we parted and soon the noticeable cheers were heard in the auditorium.

The feeling I had in my chest was indescribable, something that made me want to smile for countless hours, to kiss and hug the woman before me like there was nothing else to worry about in the world. In fact I just wanted to stay up here with her but I knew there were things we hand to do, so with one lasting kiss I took her hand as we walked back down the aisle.

My younger sister Wendy and her friend Sherry were tossing a mixture of confetti and rose petals our way as we exited the door. Our family was close behind, the annoying whoops from the males and crying from some of the females. Lucy was crying as well but I knew they were happy tears. Once we were outside I knew that once again she was going to be taken away from me.

Tan arms came out of nowhere and embraced us both. "D-Dad!"

"Congrats you two! Lucy thank you for marry my idiot of a son!"

Lucy was laughing joyfully and I found it hard to be insulted by that remark. "No Dad thank you for bringing him into this world. I would never have had the chance to meet him if it wasn't for you."

My dad released us with tears in his eyes. He looked to me and gripped my shoulder harshly. "Did you hear that Natsu!? She called me dad! Lucy you've just made me the happiest man today!"

I rolled my eyes at my father, "I thought this was supposed to be our day? Go away old man you're holding up the line!" I laughed.

He laughed with me, revealing his signature grin as his arm locked around my neck and he ruffled my hair. Soon I felt Lucy's hand leave mine and I panicked thinking something was wrong. When my eyes caught her surrounded by a bunch of emotional women I knew she would be fine. In fact all of my friends and come to gather around me as well.

Gray punched me in the shoulder after my father had let go of me and I punched him back. "Hey Stripper."

He grinned widely pulling me in for a half hug. "Hey Flame dick congrats! Never thought Lucy would be dumb enough to marry your ass."

"Hey shut the hell up you prick! Come on just for a few hours let's just be honest?" I said to him. He smirked when I raised my fist for our fist bump.

"Fine, truce until the day ends. Can't be your best man and best friend if I make fun of you the whole night can I? Plus I'm just going to save it all for my speech!"

I groaned feeling another arm around my shoulders, feeling the noticeable piercings in my back. "Gihi, it's a pretty damn good speech!"

"Oh shit remind me again why I chose you of all people?" I said sarcastically to Gray. He shrugged his arms and let the rest of my friends congratulate me.

"Shrimp's ordered me to be nice to you since it's your wedding day so I won't say anything I usually do. Congrats Salamander, you're no longer a single free man."

"You say that like it's a bad thing to be married when you've been married for almost a year now!"

"Gihi, just saying it like it is. I'm kidding though, it's pretty awesome. Now I have an excuse to beat the shit out of anyone that tries to hit on her. Nice little thing having a ring on her finger."

I gave Gajeel a high five and Laxus was thrown into the mix. His bright blonde hair was the first thing I noticed, second was his arm held out for another to hug him with. Usually we weren't so affectionate but I was just so fucking happy I didn't know how else to show it. "Congrats Natsu, never thought the snot nosed cousin of mine would find a girl that would marry his ass."

"Why did everyone think I wouldn't find someone?"

"We are only kidding calm down." Gray snickered.

"And why do I feel like that was a lie?"

"Okay maybe there was a slight chance we thought you would remain single. I mean I thought you and Lucy would have started dating back in high school but when that didn't happen I was pretty damn sure you were either dense as hell or you weren't interested."

I sighed running a hand through my salmon hair and elbowed him in the ribcage. "Yeah yeah, I know I was pretty damn stupid."

"Damn straight," they all said at once. Everyone was laughing now and soon I was pulled into more congrats by a few familiar females when they were done talking to Lucy. My eyes found their way to her and saw her crying and laughing happily as others embraced her in warm hugs and kisses. She seemed to be doing alright and I figured I would give everyone a few more moments before I took her away with me.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Lucy congratulations! Oh my goodness I've been waiting for this day for so long!" Mira Strauss said with tears pooling in her eyes. I felt my own tears begin to fall as she pulled me into a giant hug.

"Lucy!" Lisanna shouted and joined in. In fact without me having much time to look I was surrounded by all my girlfriends. I laughed at all of their crying faces and said thank you to them all. They were my pillars throughout the years and having them here for me on my wedding day made me beyond happy. I was ecstatic.

"Oh Lu-chan I'm so happy for you! I'm so glad Natsu didn't mess anything up! It was so beautiful! Just like a Fairy Tale!"

I giggled nodding my head and giving her one of the biggest hugs ever. "I know! I was so scared when he started his vows! I had no idea what he was going to say!"

"They were pretty good, and I have to say he worked very very hard on them Lucy. I can't believe you're finally married to him!" Lisanna said happily.

"Five years of dating, and 9 years of knowing him, I'm pretty sure this wedding was to be expected!" Erza snickered. "Who knew he would only figure out how much he loved you when you two entered your first year of college! I thought for sure you would have dated in highschool!"

I blushed shrugging my shoulders playfully. "Well, you know how he is. Dense as he may be we always get there in the end."

The girls and I laughed and not too long after I felt a familiar warm hand around my waist. "The first thing I hear after finally marrying you is how dense I am? Harsh!" He said into my ear.

I felt my blush return as he kissed my cheek quickly and pulled me away from my friends. "Alright you guys back up back up! Let her do her bouquet toss so we can get this party started!"

I chuckled at his eagerness and took my bouquet from Levy. I turned my back to the awaiting girls. "You all ready?"

"YES!"

"Just throw the damn thing already!"

"Gray be careful Juvia looks like she's on a mission!"

"Juvia we're already married get out of the mix!"

"But Juvia wants to marry you again!"

"Lucy throw it!"

I laughed at my friends behind me. They always made such a ruckus. "Alright one! Two!" I clenched the bouquet in my hands and tossed it backwards. "THREE!" I felt the arrangement fly from my hands and the eager squeals from the girls behind me waiting for the one scream of victory.

"OH MY GOSH WENDY CAUGHT IT!"

"Congrats Wendy!"

I turned around and laughed at my now sisters blushed face. She turned to Romeo who was equally as red and Natsu punched him playfully in the arm. I sighed knowing where this was going and made my way towards him, just in case he was going to be ridiculous. Instead I was surprised to see him take it so well.

"Uh oh Romeo looks like my sister is the next to get married! I hope you're ready for that!"

"Natsu-san!"

"Hahah look at how red he is!" Gray laughed and I punched him in the gut.

"Gray shut up! Romeo take your time alright? It's just a silly tradition. But, I would be lying to say I wasn't looking forward to it."

Romeo looked at us sheepishly and was pulled into a bear hug by Igneel. It was funny seeing the 19 year old boy fumble around for words as Igneel gushed about not minding another son. Natsu's arm wrapped around my waist again and I leaned on his shoulder. The evening was beginning to turn into night and just like we planned our reception was going to be held under the stars at our favorite place, Fairy Tail.

Everyone made their way over to the bar and sadly Natsu and I were separated so we could change into something less outrageous. In fact I was very glad for the wardrobe change because I would have ruined my wedding dress with Natsu's clumsiness. Instead I was now wearing a white floor gown with the same embellishments as my wedding dress and a rose corsage on my wrist.

The bar had been completely redecorated thanks to Mira and Makarov, the owner of the bar and Laxus's grandfather. The once empty back yard had been transformed to a comforting reception area. Wood panels had been put on the grass and tables were set around the area. A canopy was up with lattice styled wooden planks across the top, leaving the sky to be visible to those who sat below it. Garlands of flowers were hung along the wood and in the middle was a dance floor, because let's be honest how could we not have dancing?

I waited patiently in the back for Natsu to arrive as our friends and family found their seats. Igneel demanded that we arrived last so they could introduce us as newlyweds. Both Natsu and I found it to be a bit too much but Igneel insisted. Something about it made me worried but as long as I didn't go in alone I would be fine. The heavy footsteps behind me indicated Natsu had finally arrived and I visibly relaxed. Turning I took in his new attire, no longer was he in all that formal wear and instead he was dressed in a red button down with a black bow tie and his fitted pants. I smiled happily thinking how much better he looked in his own color, and my now favorite color since dating him. His smile was contagious when he walked next to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

I knew that it would never get old. The feeling of his warm body against mine was something I treasured each and every day. His warmth kept me strong and comfortable, he was my solstice. His dark eyes looked down at me and I tried my best not to turn into a puddle of goo beneath his gaze. "You look beautiful Luce."

"Thank you Natsu. You look very handsome. How much of a fight did you put up into changing into that?"

He chuckled pulling me into a warm embrace and kissing my cheek softly. "Not that much, I was glad to get out of that tuxedo. Gray ended up stripping down to his boxers, thankfully Juvia had grabbed his clothes before then."

I giggled like a little girl, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I swear one of these days he's going to give people a heart attack."

Natsu laughed along with me and pulled me back to his lips. Our lips molded against one another softly yet passionately, his hands roaming along my waist and causing shivers along my spine. His tongue licked along the seam of my lips and I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to sweep across my teeth and explore my mouth. Our tongues fought against one another slowly and soon I found it hard to keep myself from practically taking him against the wall. His hands were hot along my body and just knowing he was mine and all mine was enough to set my inner vixen aflame.

"Ladies and gentleman! Please welcome your bride and groom, Natsu and Lucy Dragneel!"

Natsu and I sighed but smiled nonetheless at our que. His hand grabbed mine and he led me through the doors to our reception. Everyone was stood up clapping and poppers went off everywhere, spraying confetti all over. Champagne bottles were popped and I knew that the party started now. Natsu led me to our seats and I blushed frantically when he pulled out my chair and sat beside me, pulling my left hand to his mouth and kissing my new ring. "You're mine now Mrs. Dragneel."

Oh! I loved the way that sounded! I wanted to scream like a little girl and jump into his arms, later his bones but, I restrained myself. I could get used to being called that for the rest of my life. Mrs. Dragneel. I never thought I would see the day where I was called that. "Okay okay since everyone clearly wants to get this party started let's let the Matron of Honor and the Best Man say their speeches and Mr. Igneel afterwards."

Everyone quieted down and Natsu and I remained where we were sat, his hand caressing the back of mine with the pad of his thumb as Gray stood up from the chair next to Igneel at our table. He cleared his throat and turned to us with a sly grin. "Okay here we go. To Natsu, damn man," everyone chuckled, "I remember when we were in kindergarten and you were so obsessed with fighting and making the most mess during recess. Nothing really changed as you grew up. I mean look at you, you still fight and make a mess!" Natsu laughed shrugging his shoulders because it was true. "I always thought that you were the coolest guy though. Back in highschool we were an unstoppable force in soccer, and hell we still are."

"Hell yeah we are!"

"Ya know…freshman year was slow and I thought for sure something had to happen at some point. Then just when I thought nothing could make it interesting Lucy transferred in. I remember watching you follow her everywhere like a lost puppy and I told myself yeah that's got to be puppy love. I thought for sure our sophomore year you would ask her to homecoming, and when you did I was so mad when you two _still_ weren't dating. I mean come on man were you that blind at the time!? Then again everyone here knows how dumb you can be so the guys and I just let you do your own thing. You stuck to her like glue, and became fast friends. Hell Lucy you took my spot in a few weeks when Pyro here and I had been friends for years!"

I giggled mouthing a small sorry to Gray who winked back at me. "No hard feelings though Lucy. Now, just when I thought you were going to say something at senior prom I was surprised to see you had finally figured it out. The guys and I tried so hard to get you to confess, but you just wouldn't do it. Who knew you would ask her out after graduation when it was just the two of you during the summer? I mean come on man I wanted to see that!"

Gray laughed to himself with everyone laughing as well behind him. "I'm glad you did though, because ever since then you've never looked happier. I know we fight and say some really horrible things to each other but I care about you like my own brother. Hell you are my brother and I couldn't be happier seeing you with a woman like Lucy. She takes care of you in ways me and the guys can't, and I'm sure one of those ways is something only Lucy can do, everyone knows what I mean."

I began to blush knowing exactly what he meant when people began catcalling and whistling. Natsu laughed nervously and grabbed my hand tighter. "I'm happy for you man, I really am."

He turned to me and smiled, "To Lucy, I can't believe you fell for this guy! I mean look at his pink hair?"

"It's salmon!" Natsu shouted playfully. Gray rolled his eyes laughing and continued.

"Im just kidding Lucy. Natsu I'm not kidding, it's most definitely pink. I don't care what your birth certificate says. Lucy, you know the first day I met you I thought wow this girl is pretty cool. You were smart but you didn't let that define you. You were feisty and trust me everyone she still is. You keep Natsu in place and get him through the challenges that come his way. In fact the guys and I agree we can't think of anyone else more suited to be with him other than you. You balance each other out and to be honest he brings out a more playful and carefree side to you as well. I thought for sure you two were going to be married before all of us, but leave it to Natsu to prove us all wrong huh? At least he got you guys there in the end. Lucy just as much as Natsu is a brother to me, you're my sister. No matter what happens you two are always going to be family in my eyes. So thank you for loving him for who he is, because he needs someone like you. I wish the both of you a happy marriage, hopefully one that will continue to last a lifetime. Oh and Natsu? Try not to mess this up because that woman right there is the best you're ever going to get."

I blushed heavily at the last part because Natsu swiftly pulled me in for another heated kiss. More whistles and cat calls were head and Gray laughed loudly. "Okay break it up! Save it for the honeymoon you freaks!"

"Shut it stripper!"

"Whoa whoa let me get my speech in before we break out into a brawl!" Levy laughed. Gray sat down and let her take the floor and my heart swam with butterflies.

"Now then after that speech I think it's fitting that I get a say in this from Lucy's side. Lucy, you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I was so quiet and introverted, always had my nose deep in books and I still do. But, you gave me a chance to experience things that I would never have had the courage to. You opened up my whole world and I will be forever thankful to you. When I was pining after a certain male," She looked to Gajeel and I snickered, "You told me to go after my dreams. Even though I was scared beyond anything else to confess you pushed me forward. Now, I'm happy married to him and it's all thanks to you." She began sniffling trying to hold back her tears. "I was so thankful to you that when we were in highschool I was determined to pay you back. I wanted to be that shoulder you could lean on, and when you started to fall for Natsu I knew I would have my chance. Hey Natsu, did you know Lucy was in love with you the moment she met you? Neither of you noticed but when you were together the whole world would vanish. A single sentence from your lips would make her the happiest person in the world. The smile she would have on her face was solely for you, and I knew that without a doubt you two needed to be together. Everyone saw it. She was always chasing after a fairy tale that she didn't believe she would get. She spent so long looking for a prince when really her heart was long ago stolen by a clueless dragon. I think everyone in here knows that her first book and best seller was written around your relationship. Every word, sentence, paragraph and chapter was filled with her feelings for you."

"Like Gray mentioned we all waited, and believe me we _waited_ so long for you two to get together. The sexual tension was enough to suffocate us all. I remember you calling me after your first date. Natsu had gone to the wrong apartment for one, and then your reservation was messed up but Natsu, you did everything you could to find a place and it ended up being the best night of her life. She didn't need the fancy restaurant or the perfect first date everyone wished to have. Instead she was perfectly fine just spending the night with you, eating ice cream and looking at the stars. She said that you tried your hardest to make her laugh and forget about her nerves and you were yourself. She didn't need a prince charming Natsu, and that's why she loves you so much. She needed someone who would remain forever loyal, caring, protective, clumsy, hardworking, and funny. She didn't need the white horse, only the protective arm from her dragon. You make her so happy she finds herself lost in what you do, every word you say affects her like no one else's. You compliment her without thinking anything about it but, to her, it makes her so happy she spends the night squealing into my ears about everything you say."

"Natsu she loves you very much and I don't need a magnifying glass or a doctorates degree to see that you love her too. When she caught my bouquet of flowers last year I saw that look on your face, and I knew that despite it being tradition you were already going to ask her to marry you. We ended up staying up a few nights discussing how you should do it didn't we? She had absolutely no clue and I tried so hard, and I mean really hard not to spoil the surprise. In the end it all worked out, because here you are, finally married and happier than anyone else in the room. Lu-chan, Natsu, I wish you both all the happiness in the world, congratulations."

"Levy…" I cried. Natsu was handing me tissues to wipe my tears from my face and she came around the table to hug us both. I laughed when she told me not to cry seeing as we had one more speech to go and Igneel was eager to begin. Levy sat back down in her chair next to Gajeel and wiped her own tears as the applause died down. Igneel stood up and cleared his throat, a hand steady on Natsu's shoulder.

"Well well well, never thought I would be up here making a speech for my son's wedding." He chuckled before smiling happily. "I'm happy that I am though. Natsu your mother would be so proud of you, and Lucy so would your parents. In fact I thank Layla and Jude every day for giving birth to you because, I can't imagine anyone else caring for my son the way you do. When he was younger he was so rambunctious, never thought a damn minute about anything before he acted. I was beginning to worry about him, but, then you came along and he changed for the better. I think everyone in here can agree you both had a positive effect on one another. His grades started getting better, and when he brought home his end of the year grades with no C's and two A's I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I thought surely he must have cheated. There was no way that my idiot of a son was pulling those types of grades. However I knew it was thanks to you. You made him focus and find a career path for his future. Every day you guys would hang out, and without any of us noticing you had become a special person in our family. We had dinner together and you would care for Wendy when neither Natsu nor I could be there. We loved you even when you weren't dating him, and trust me both Wendy and I celebrated the night Natsu took you out on a date."

I chuckled knowing that to be true and so did Natsu. Igneel sighed and looked to us warmly with his dark onyx eyes. "Lucy, you make my son very happy. I always felt guilty that his mother wasn't there for him in ways only she could be. So when I heard that you too had lost your mother at a young age I realized that he just needed a friend to confide in. You gave him a chance to open up, you listened to him, and each day he spent with you I could tell that you had filled a void in his heart that he didn't even know he had."

"Natsu you listen to me for once in your life." We all laughed at his mocking tone. "Lucy is everything you will ever need. A Dragneel never goes back on his promises right?"

Natsu smiled nodding his head and turning to me. I smiled softly squeezing his hand between mine. "Right."

"So promise me you won't ever let go of her."

"I promise." His eyes were still on mine and I began to tear up, knowing that even though his promise was to his dad the heart of it was to me. I could see it in his eyes and he smiled that smile I came to love. I smiled back because I promised to never let him go too.

"Good, then all I ask is that you two give me at least twenty grandchildren, and soon. I'm not getting any younger!" He barked with laughter. Everyone joined in much to Natsu and I's embarrassment. Igneel smirked holding up his champagne glass and everyone followed suit. "Now then to the Natsu and Lucy!"

"To the Natsu and Lucy!" They all cheered with enthusiasm. Everyone took a drink and the reception continued on happily. The food and drinks were served and people came by to drop their presents off even though Natsu and I had specifically said not to. Regardless of our wishes we were very thankful for them.

I noticed Natsu from the corner of my eyes nod towards Gray and Gajeel and stood up, taking me by the hand. I looked at him curiously and he merely smiled pulling me out towards the dancefloor. I blushed as he placed his hand on my waist and the other still holding onto mine. "Natsu what are you doing?"

"Having our first dance! Come on Luce don't you know its tradition for us to dance first at our wedding?"

I giggled helplessly and shook my head. "Of course I know idiot! I didn't think we were going to do that when you don't know how to dance."

He frowned at me with the most adorable expression and pulled me closer. "I know how to dance thank you very much!"

"Natsu the Cupid Shuffle, Electric slide, Cha-cha slide, and Wobble is not dancing."

He laughed and shook his head, "Nah it's dancing but I meant I know how to dance. The way you want me too."

"Oh really? Surprise me then." I said with a playful smirk. A soft melody came from the speaker and Gray was at the Dj booth with a wide smile.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen it's time for the first dance of the night! Music presented by yours truly, Gray Fullbuster."

"Gray your clothes!"

"Damnit! How does this happen!"

The laughter echoed through the room as Gray looked for his clothes. I listened to the music and noticed how it was the first song Natsu and I had listened to on our first date. Never stop by Safety Suit in a slower melody and I felt the tears build up in my eyes. "I hope you're ready for your surprise." He said softly.

I felt him take the first step and soon all my own dancing experience came into play. Natsu never knew how to ballroom dance and I remember telling him that just once, I would like to dance like this with him. I never thought he would actually take the time to learn, and sure enough this was a huge surprise. We glided along the dancefloor and I found myself in a series of twirls and spins I never thought he could lead me to do. I was living in my perfect fairy tale. I didn't have a prince on a white horse, or a castle to live in. I was just an ordinary girl who was a princess of her books and her loving fire breathing dragon was beside her. He dipped me low and the Oos from friends and family were heard and I began laughing, loving the way he had spent time learning this.

Just when I thought it would continue forever the song ended. Leaving me to look at Natsu who had the sneaky grin on his face. He let me go and Levy and Juvia caught me pulling me back in confusion while they laughed. I watched Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus join Natsu on the dance floor and I began laughing when the music suddenly changed to that of our highschool prom playlist. The first song to come on was the Cupid shuffle and I had just about died watching him and the rest of his groomsmen start the familiar steps.

 **To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right  
To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left  
Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick  
Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself  
(let me see you do)**

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah woah woah woah woah woah yeah yeah)  
Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on)

I knew this was the biggest surprise of them all when my bride's maids joined in, everyone clapping along with the songs. Natsu held his hand out, pulling me onto the floor with him as we continued gliding along the floor laughing at our childishness. The music carried on through the night and Natsu and I found ourselves having the best time of our lives. We had cut the cake and he was more than pleased to being fed by me. He had managed to put some of the cake on the corner of my mouth and swept in to lick it off himself. I could hear Gajeel shouting at him for being disgusting and we could only laugh. I mean it was kind of gross but strangely hot as well.

Then came the part I was the most anxious for, the garter removal. Levy had sat me down in the middle of the room and I was brighter than a tomato watching him walk towards me with his shit eating grin. He was looking forward to this particular part too much and Juvia made it worse by hiding her eyes. I felt even more embarrassed if they felt embarrassed too! Natsu grabbed my leg from beneath my dress and let his fingers trail down the creamy flesh of my skin slowly, teasing me before even starting the real torture. He flashed me his toothiest grin and spoke lowly so only I would hear, "Come on Luce don't be so embarrassed."

"It's hard not to be you pervert!" I whined. He stroked my leg slowly again and I had to stifle a moan.

"Not like I haven't been down here before you know."

"Oh just get it over and done with! It's so embarrassing with everyone watching!"

He laughed loudly and went underneath despite my displeasure. The heat of his breath on my skin sent shivers down my spine and soon I felt his teeth graze my skin. He nipped my thigh before grapping onto the garter and pulling it slowly down my leg. My hands covered my face and blush from others as he made his way down painfully slow. When it was finally over I peeked from my hands to see the garter hanging loosely in between his canines and that stupid smile on his face. With that finally over he pulled me up from the chair and I knew that the night was coming to an end.

Natsu had told me we were going on a honeymoon just before he left for his bachelor party which had come to a shock to me. I thought we were going to wait a week for his time off to go but once again he had me surprise by lying and having the next two weeks off. So I was quickly whisked away and given my stuff and a more comfortable dress to change into seeing as we were leaving straight away. I grabbed my cardigan from Levy who was in tears and walked out of the room back to the front of Fairy Tail where Natsu waited for me.

He had changed into a pair of dark jeans and left his button down red dress shirt on, leaving all the other accessories behind and a large black suitcase was next to him. Igneel pulled Natsu's red Challenger to the front and helped him load the things into the trunk of his car. I looked back to my friends and gave them all hugs and kisses. Taking in their congratulations and best wishes.

 **Natsu's POV**

"Alright all we need is Lucy's bag."

"She's just walked out, I'll grab it, go tell everyone goodbye." My dad said as he walked over to Lucy, taking her bag from her side and I walked over to join her.

I wondered how many times during the day I had thought of the words beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, breathtaking, and mouthwatering to describe how she looked when I laid my eyes on her. Her hair was in a high pony tail, cascading down in a series of curls and swirls from her earlier updo, and her dress was simple. The peach color was almost a shade lighter than my hair, wrapped with a white belt around her waist and white flats on her feet. Her white cardigan was worn over it as the chilly night air called for it. I wanted to tell her to leave it, because where we were going she wouldn't need it. However I figured I would trust in Levy for packing for her, seeing as this was a secret and left it at that. Everything in that suitcase was Levy and Gajeel's wedding gift to her, saying it was payback for the wonderful gift Lucy and I had given Levy for her and Gajeel's wedding. Which included a large bookcase filled with books she had never heard of before.

Much to my pleasure I was allowed to pack for myself, and that my part of the gift was what laid in Lucy's suitcase. Gajeel made it painfully obvious that Levy had put some lingerie in there and that we were going to be busy every night during our honeymoon.

We said good bye to everyone and I opened the door for Lucy to climb in. I waved to our group of friends before climbing in my car and turning the engine on, letting her come to life. Rolling down the windows I watched Lucy wave to them all and soon we were on the road towards the airport. Lucy was trying to stop her crying. She was holding my hand while I drove us to our destination with the soft music in the background of our favorite playlist.

"So, where are we going?" She finally found the voice to ask the unspoken question and I grinned.

"Well, we need a plane to get there." I said mischievously.

She rolled her eyes and the small bubble of laughter erupted from her stomach. "Okay smart ass so I have to guess?"

I grinned widely, glad that she caught on so quickly. "Yup! Better start asking some questions or you won't find out until we get there."

She grinned and sat back thinking. "Is it cold?"

"No."

"Warm then?"

I shrugged, "Should be, the nights might be cold."

She laughed and hummed in thought. "Somewhere warm and cold on a night. Can I see the stars?"

"All the stars in the sky."

"Really!?" I nodded and listened to her squeal in happiness. "Okay okay! Uhm is it a city?" I shook my head. "A town?" I shook my head again. "….an island?"

I chuckled softly knowing when I said yes she would immediately know where we were going. In fact I wasn't planning on keeping it a secret for much longer. When we reached the airport it would be revealed anyways. "Yes Luce."

I waited for her to catch on and when I heard her soft gasp I knew she had figured it out. I looked over to see her wide brown eyes and smiled. "Are we going to an island that's known for being the best place ever?"

"Yup"

"And serves the most delicious food ever?"

"Duh."

"The island where most people have to book way in advance to even get a room at the hotel?"

"Yeah I'm glad I booked it as soon as possible."

She was crying now, and I found it hard not to laugh. She had cried at everything tonight and I couldn't really blame her. During the wedding I had found myself wanting to cry as well. "Are we going to Tenrou Island?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Luce, we are going to Tenrou for two weeks for our honeymoon. We'll get there at 5 in the morning tomorrow."

I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I swerved just slightly on the road from being caught off guard. "I love you! I really _really REALLY_ love you!"

She leaned in and kissed me swiftly on the cheek and took out her phone, probably texting everyone about where we were going. I felt bad knowing she would tell Levy first, but it was Levy, Gajeel, and my dad who knew where we were going. "I love you too Luce." Yeah, I knew one thing for sure.

We were going to be Happy.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it!**

 **Next chapter is the last one officially!**

 **Kinda weird to be writing A/N when I'm uploading this back to back but who cares lol**

 **Ciao!**

 **Rae**


	9. Cold (M)

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**

 **SMUT**

 **yes, after all the T rated fics this last one is the one why the story is under M...**

 **Sorry if it's really shitty, I need to practice writing my smut lol**

 **Anyways here's the continuation of the last chapter with their honeymoon!~**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bonus day**

 **Cold**

 **M**

 **Natsu's POV**

The first day at Tenrou Island was a dream come true. Luce had worn the cutest outfit I had ever seen, her little island skin showing off the creamy flesh of her legs and the short halter top left her stomach open. Numerous times I found my hands touching her skin, and since we were alone she had no problem with me doing it. I finally found out what Gajeel and Gray had talked about at the wedding about other males hitting on your girl. That little ring sure was something, and I was loving it more and more every second that passed by. It was the prefect ward for guys and Luce had no problem using it to her advantage either.

We had gone to a small café on the beach for dinner and I stepped out to use the restroom. When I returned I saw a guy, tall, black hair, green eyes, and dressed in island wear hitting on my girl. I was about to storm over to them and do my usual routine with fuckers like him. I would tap him on the shoulder, hope he got the hint, and if not I would punch him straight in the face. So I walked over calmly, trying to keep my anger in check because I knew it would upset Luce if I started a fight and got the islanders mad at us on our first night.

To my surprise, and it was a good surprise, Luce merely held up her hand, telling the guy that she was taken. He didn't seem to care and when he tried again she pushed him back and pointed to her finger, indicating that she wasn't just taken, she was _married_. It had definitely done the trick since he backed up and said his apologizes. It was a great feeling seeing that go down, but I wanted to make sure he didn't come back. So I placed my hand calmly on his shoulder and he looked up with an angry face.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

I growled deeply at his attitude and grabbed him harder, feeling him flinch beneath me. "The _husband._ Now I suggest you leave my wife alone."

His eyes went wide and was out of the seat within seconds. I breathed a sigh of relief that the encounter didn't lead to a brawl. My eyes landed on Luce who was looking rather pleased and waited for me to sit down. I felt a little guilty, wondering if she wanted to handle the situation by herself instead of having me interfere. Luce didn't need saving, no she was perfectly capable of defending herself. However, I was and I knew I was protective. I always wanted to be the one to drive them away and keep her safe, even if she didn't need me. "Did he bother you for long?"

"Nope, he thought I was lying when I said I was spoken for, but when I showed him my ring and told him I was married he seemed a little taken back. I think you came in just in time."

I smiled taking a drink from my Moscow Mule and finishing it just in time for the waiter to offer us our checks. I paid and led Luce outside into the cool night air. She smiled at the night scenery as we walked along the beach, our toes in the sand and the wind against our skin. Her arm was held onto mine as she leaned onto me, walking quietly beside me. The night was perfect, and the sky was clear with a perfect view of the stars above us. Luce was completely focused on them, looking up and smiling at all the constellations she could name.

"Oh and that one is Orion! Can you see it? He's the one with the belt, the three stars aligned right there!"

I smiled seeing the one she was talking about. "That kind of does look like a person. Hey where is the dragon you told me about?"

She hummed softly, eyes scanning the night sky. "It is the right time of year for Draco, oh! There he is!" She pointed her finger into the sky following the stars that created the constellation and I noticed almost immediately the dragon in the sky. "Do you see it?"

"Yeah I see him. That's pretty cool, a dragon constellation. Never thought I would get to see him."

She giggled leaning into me more as I walked us back to the hotel. Luce wouldn't say anything but I knew she was cold. Her skin was raised with goosebumps and her teeth were chattering slightly. For a tropical island the temperature dropped dramatically on a night and with it being our first one we hadn't dressed properly. She seemed to sense my intentions and didn't argue so I continued our walk with nothing but the night life of the bars and shops on the water's edge illuminating the way for us. "This is really beautiful Natsu…"

I smirked kissing her head softly, "You're much more beautiful than this, but I know what you mean."

"You know its compliments like that, that make me love you."

"Only stating the truth Luce. Come on, it's getting late and I totally noticed that yawn you tried to hide."

She pouted adorably, "Nooo! Natsu a little longer please?"

"Luce we have all day tomorrow and I'm a little jet lagged."

"Fine but I want to get in the onsen before bed!" She suggested with bright eyes and a dazzling smile. I agreed and took us back to the hotel. The building was long, and only one story. Some of the rooms had their own private bath like ours and I was glad for it since I would be alone with her in the relaxing water. We entered our room and Luce opened the door to the bath, letting the steam come in and felt the water with her hands. "It's perfect! Come on let's get in!"

She was so eager to get into the water she didn't notice me walking slowly to the bed to sit, watching her let her hair down and begin removing her clothes. I bit back my moan as her shirt and skirt fell to the floor revealing her red laced panties and bra. Her blonde hair was now touching her mid back and as she reached for her bra strap her eyes locked on mine and blush flooded her face. "S-stop staring…pervert."

"How is watching my _wife_ strip being a pervert? If anything Im not staring, I'm admiring the view."

She quickly stripped the remainder of her clothing and grabbed a towel to cover herself. It wasn't enough time for me to really appreciate her goods and I was eager to forget the bath and remove that measly towel off of her. "S-still…it's embarrassing."

"Luce I've seen you naked numerous times, and now you are my wife. You don't need to be nervous or embarrassed around me anymore."

I walked up to her placing my hands on her hips and looked into those worried brown eyes. "I know. Sometimes I worry you know? Now that we are married maybe I won't excite you anymore…you'll grow bored and Im scared you'll leave me."

I sighed taking her hand with her ring on it and kissing it softly. "Luce I didn't marry you just so I could toss you away later. It was to show you that as much as you are mine I'm yours. I'm not going to leave you. I swore to you last night that I would love and cherish you. I won't ever grow tired of you Luce."

She smiled softly and reached up on her toes to kiss me. Her lips were a silent promise for more and when she pulled away I found myself following her for that unspoken promise. "Well then Mr. Dragneel will you join me for a bath?" She whispered seductively.

I grinned watching her smirk playfully and practically shake her hips with every step as she walked outside. "With pleasure."

I stripped quicker than she had and grabbing the white towel I wrapped it around my waist following her into the bath. She walked slowly into the water, enjoying the way the water warmed her cold skin.

 **Third POV**

The steam from the bath rose into the cool night air, giving them the privacy they desired from watchful eyes. Behind the enclosed fencing there wasn't much other on the other side could see and for that, Natsu was grateful. Only he could see his wife's glorious body.

As he stepped into the water the heat relaxed his aching muscles from exploring the island all day. Sighing with contentment he eased his way in to his chest, watching Lucy lean against the wall and take a deep breath. Her chest heaved with the lungful of air and descended back into the water, causing a slight ripple effect from where she was outwards. With a devious grin on his face, Natsu shed his towel, placing it on the side of the spring and made his way to Lucy carefully.

Her eyes were closed but the noticeable deep blush indicated she had noticed him enter. All day he had her to himself, he could hold her hand, kiss her, touch her, and no one would be around them to tease them. But after being so busy for practically the entire week he had missed a certain special time with the blonde. A time they could spend together in the most intimate of ways, to touch each other in ways that only they knew about behind closed doors.

Her heart raced frantically in her chest. She could feel the water splash against the sides of the spring as he moved closer and closer towards her. When he finally reached her she opened her eyes, gazing into the dark orbs that she had fallen in love with. It was funny how one minute she felt like playing coy with him, and within seconds his gaze would make her feel like putty. Her lips curled in delight when his hands held onto her sides, stroking the skin above the towel. His expression was playful, and almost bashful.

"Well Mrs. Dragneel."

"You really enjoy saying that don't you?"

Natsu grinned and began playing with the white cotton towel that hid away all her goods from his lustful eyes. "I've been waiting to call you Mrs. Dragneel for a long time. Now that it's finally true I want to make good use of it."

Lucy giggled into her hand, "If you say it so much I'm afraid you will forget my first name."

Natsu groaned pulling at the towel to show he wanted it gone. The blasted thing was getting on his nerves and he wished he could just incinerate it on the spot. "I admit I forgot your name a few times when we first met but there's no way I'll forget it now. Mrs. Dragneel has become my second favorite title, and wife follows closely behind."

"I'll admit its nice knowing that you're all mine." She reached her arms out and around his neck, giving him the access to remove the fabric from her skin quickly and press their naked bodies close together. She felt his arousal against her leg and his chiseled chest on her hardening nipples.

With her experience she began to play with the salmon locks at the back of his neck and bit his ear playfully, knowing full well he would get the message and groan deeply into her shoulder like he had so many times before. It was new this time though, because unlike their first time together they were for one married and not dating. Now she knew all the right places to touch and to kiss to send him into a begging mess. It wasn't sloppy and difficult, it was premeditated and easy. He knew that her neck was sensitive and she loved the way his lips would trail along the space of her neck with a ghost like linger afterwards.

She felt incredibly turned on. They had never done it in a hot spring before. Sure they had done it in the shower, on their kitchen table, in their kitchen, the couch, the floor, the walls, the entry way, the bedroom, hell he had even convinced her to do it when Igneel had slept over. She blushed madly from the memory, Igneel could have woken up and caught them and yet she hadn't stopped him but rather begged him to continue.

Something in the back of her mind told her that on their wedding night they should take it slow, savor each other and bask in the new feeling. However her body disagreed and her consciousness wanted anything _but_ slow. She wanted to feel him mark her up, claim her in the most intimate way imaginable and ravish her. She wanted to ravish him, she wanted to sink her nails into the hard muscle of his back and feel him deep inside her. She wanted to end their first day of being married proving that she was completely his, and that he was hers.

When a sharp bite brought her out of her thoughts she moaned loudly, enjoying the way his ministrations were rough with his calloused fingers blazing along her sensitive skin. He was hesitant though, testing it out to see if she wanted it as bad as he did.

Mavis she did. She wanted to feel him so badly.

He quickly got the hint when her hands pulled on his hair, tipping his head back so she could slam down her lips onto his. Their kiss was hard and passionate, tongues fighting for dominance and his hands scorched her body. He started at her breasts, taking no time to tease the woman and fondled them bringing out deep long moans from her parted lips. Her back arched to his touch pressing her breasts further into his skillful hands. She was so soft, and so ready for him.

The water couldn't trick him with her arousal. He could tell just by her body that she was soaking wet, her insides clenching in need. Natsu moved down her body moving one hand to her left breast to pinch and pull at her erected nipple, the other pulled into his mouth, sucking and nipping on the hardened flesh. Lucy's moans were progressively getting louder. She didn't want to hold back her arousal, and bucked into his waist, indicating another neglected area.

Natsu wasted no time and moved his fingers through her womanly folds, feeling her hips roll along his hand. "Oh, Natsu…Please."

 _Fuck does she not realize what she does to me?_

Natsu could barely contain himself. His fingers found their way to her pulsing core, her insides clenching around them. She was gasping with shallow breaths as he quickened his pace, moving them in and out of her body. Mavis he had never seen anything hotter than this in his life. She was withering beneath him, her fingers curled into his hair and the warm air from the bath was condensing on her skin, leaving water droplets falling down her skin and mixing with sweat. His manhood twitched with impatience, wanting nothing more than to drive into that warm hole he had come to know as home.

She was breathtaking as her body told him all the signs he needed about her impending release. Her toes curled, her breathing quickened and with an arch of her back and screamed his name loudly. Natsu locked their lips together, tasting her cries of pleasure on his tongue as her body pulsed with her orgasm. Her eyes were lidded, staring back at him with lust and want. He didn't even wait, moving her legs apart he sheathed his entire length into her in one go. Her walls were tight around his length and he struggled to hold back the animalistic groan of pleasure from his lips.

She was so warm, so welcoming, and her arms around his neck pulling him into the curve of her shoulder took him home. She was perfection at its finest, the sweetest taste to ever touch his mouth, her voice was the most beautiful sound his ears could ever listen to, her skin was the softest, and she was his. His movements were slow but powerful, sending the water into a ripple of waves as their hips slammed against each other, disturbing the water.

"Na…F-Faster…faster Natsu…"

She felt the quick slam of his hips into her core and screamed, enjoying the way he filled her to the brim. His hips smacked against hers without abandon, picking up the pace and sending her body into euphoria. She could tell he was close as her name was chanted on his lips. Mavis she loved this man, she loved how he pleasured her, made her laugh, smile, her heart pound, and how he loved her. She didn't need words from him to know he loved her, she was content with feeling his love for her in his actions.

Natsu was never a man with words. He was more of the hands on learner, and boy did she know that for sure. His hands moved from her waist to her breasts, pulling on the already sensitive mounds and pulling her in for a heated kiss. She was so close, oh so close. The tingling sensation in her lower body was enough of an indicator of her oncoming orgasm.

Natsu was panting heavily, breaking the kiss so he could let out his strangled groans of pleasure as she began to tighten around him deliciously. He listened to her struggle to warn him of how close she was but he already knew. He took his hands away from her body and gripped the edge of the wall and began jack hammering into her bringing them both to their climax within seconds.

She screamed his name into his shoulder, trembling as he filled her with his seed. He continued to thrust into her, riding out their orgasm before falling into a tired mess in the water. They were both sweating, water dripping from their skin and hair, their breath short and heavy. Lucy's brown eyes opened after closing from such intensity looking at the man above her.

He was so handsome, the pink hair sticking to his forehead and neck while dripping wet. Her eyes followed the water trailing off of his shoulders down his pectorals and abs. She had to admit, that was probably the best sex they had ever had. She watched him catch his breath and pull out from her slowly. Dark hazel eyes stared back into hers and a satisfied grin played on his lips. "Wow…"

She laughed, pulling him into a comfortable hug and kissing his cheek with adoration. "Wow…" she mimicked.

He in turn laughed at her and laced his fingers in her hair, moving so that his back was against the wall and she sat snugly into his arm and on his lap. Kissing her softly on the head he sighed, relaxing in the cool night air and the hot springs.

It was a weird. Natsu always felt warm, blaming it on his abnormal body temperature but he was confused as to how anyone else in his position could feel cold. Just being with the woman you loved was enough to keep anyone warm. How was it possible that people still felt cold after that? Surely it was a lie, because he knew that Lucy too felt warm by his side. The way she was snuggled into him and her hand rested softly on his chest and back, her slow breathing, and fluttering eyelids was enough to convince him.

As long as they had a home in each other's arms, they would never feel cold.

* * *

 **Well for my first ever NaLu fic and writing I hope I did the two characters justice. I mean I absolutely love the two and I love all the characters in fairytail. Im so happy I decided to ignore the fact it was so popular and just read it for myself and see what all the hype was about because I really did fall in love with this anime.**

 **I am planning two other Nalu fics but I want to take my time with them so Im confident with my writing.  
However I would be more than happy to receive requests for short prompts like these ones! I had a ton of fun just making a bunch of oneshots about these two and not worry about a definite plot line!**

 **If you have a request go ahead and Message me or send me a message on my tumblr at Rae-Tan**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Ciao!**

 **Rae**


End file.
